Captured on the sea
by HyuugaNejilover
Summary: What happens when you get captured by a pirate's ship? Neji encounters the horrors no one of the land could even think of. Despite the fear, is there place for something else? SasuNeji ItaDei Rated M for non-con, rape, torture.
1. Chapter 1

_What happens when you get captured by a pirate's ship? Neji encounters the horrors no one of the land could even think of._ _Despite the fear, is there place for something else?_ _SasuNeji ItaDei Rated M for non-con, rape, torture._

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"What is wrong with you!? What do you mean I don't have any islands to cross off!? You're taking far too long and you should hurry it up for a change! Get that lazy ass of yours going!"

Uchiha Sasuke was yelling at one of his subordinates. He was captain of a pirate ship, looking for treasure. His subordinates were supposed to be figuring out where to look, but Sasuke found them incapable of doing so at the moment. So he would just have to let them know that this was not acceptable and they needed to work harder if they ever wanted to find what they were looking for.

"Do you understand that you are taking far too long for this Shikamaru!? I mean come on, even Kiba here could have figured it out sooner!" He glared at both of his subordinates who had stayed behind with him on the ship, in the captain's hut. The rest of his crew was taking a break. They had harboured at a small city to stock up and rest. Sasuke groaned for a second and then put a hand through his hair. You could see a vein on his head throbbing from all the frowning he was doing.

"For God's sake, can't you do anything right!?"

"Sasuke please, could you give him a break?" Kiba, the one who was probably the most close to his angry captain, said, looking a little worried. "He has been working all night long and this is not an easy task. Calm down. Please."

He was worried about his captain, but especially because of his friend. His lover. Shikamaru wasn't one to show emotion, but Kiba could tell that his boyfriend stood under heavy pressure because of the angry tirades of their captain. Sasuke had become obsessed with finding an old treasure ever since he had found a map, but they had been twirling around through the area the treasure was supposed to be for months already. Sasuke had put more and more pressure onto Shikamaru, who didn't have any more clues right now on finding out where the treasure could possibly be hidden.

"Sorry Sasuke, but this job is just impossible." Shikamaru said, sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"It is not impossible!" Sasuke yelled. "You could have come with all kinds of places where it could be, but instead of that, you just sit around all day and do nothing! You've become a worthless piece of shit frankly and if you don't come up with 'something' by tomorrow, there will be consequences!" He then turned his attention to Kiba. "And you stop defending him, or whatever punishment he's getting, you'll be right alongside him!"

"If it's so easy to find this stuff out, why don't 'you' get off of your lazy ass and do it yourself?" Kiba snapped now, glaring at Sasuke. He felt furious that the Uchiha dared to threaten his lover in front of his nose. He wasn't going to allow that.

Something switched inside of Sasuke now and his hands turned into fists.

"One more word and I will beat you up right now. I am your captain and you listen to what I say." Sasuke snapped at Kiba, standing dangerously close to him.

"Don't touch him." Shikamaru said as he got up from his chair to glare at Sasuke, something he rarely did.

Kiba gave Sasuke a long glare, before he grabbed Shikamaru's hand and dragged him with him, out of Sasuke's hut, ignoring the deathly look Sasuke gave him when he moved. His decision was made: he had to get out of here with Shikamaru.

"Kiba, what are you doing? We'll get in trouble for this." Shikamaru said as he let his boyfriend drag him along, off the ship.

"We're leaving." Kiba answered, a grim expression on his face. "I can't stand his behaviour any longer. It has gotten way out of control."

Shikamaru stopped his boyfriend now and looked at him.

"Leaving? Kiba do you really think that is wise? Where do you wanna go?" He asked.

Kiba turned around now, looking at the man whose hair looked like a pine-apple, which he oh so adored.

"Because if we stay any longer, Sasuke's going to hurt you for sure." He said. "We will find something. In this town there are more than enough other pirate ships coming, so we can easily go to another ship soon. It's not wise to stay."

Shikamaru looked at Kiba for a while, and then he sighed.

"I guess you are right. It's dangerous to stay any longer." He said. "Then let's get going. We need to find another ship soon."

Kiba gave Shikamaru a quick peck on the lips.

"Don't worry, we're going to be alright." He said. With that, he took Shikamaru's hand and led him away from the ship. He did hope to see it once more, just not right before he would be killed by the hands of his furious captain.

* * *

Sasuke was standing on the tip of his ship, staring at the land that was coming closer and closer. He was furious. Two of his most reliable subordinates had left. He had told his crewmembers to look around for Kiba and Shikamaru, but it was futile and Sasuke knew then and there the two lovers had betrayed him. So he had set out again, turning down any request to rest a little longer, to an island nearby. He was staring at the big mansion that had been built on that island and he was ready to tear it down. He would not leave a piece of it as it was now, he would kill, he needed to kill. The ship was coming closer and closer and Sasuke could feel his blood boil with agony. He couldn't wait to see blood spilled. As the ship harboured on the island, it was already dark outside and the moon was blocked out by clouds. The perfect circumstances for a surprise attack and mass murder. Sasuke turned around to the crewmembers who were waiting for a sign. Waiting for their captain to allow them to chop off any head they could chop off. Sasuke pulled out his sword and pointed it to the mansion.

"Attack them." He said, his voice low. As soon as he had said it, his crew jumped out of the ship, running to the mansion. And so did Sasuke. It didn't take long before they reached it, smashed down statues and guards that were in the hallway. They made it inside and as Sasuke watched his crew slashing off the people inside, he himself made it upstairs. The most vulnerable ones would be there, and he just loved the looks on their faces. The pure fear of dying, the begging and then the screaming. Once he got up the stairs, Sasuke saw his victim. A young girl, screaming as she saw all these men in her house. She was ignored by others, but Sasuke ran up to her and was ready to lash out at her with his sword and cut that little neck off.

Right at that moment a door nearby was being slammed open and a boy of Sasuke's age moved quicker then Sasuke's sword and eyes, and stopped the sword just in time by slamming his own sword against it. The boy didn't look afraid, he just looked furious that someone had dared to want to hurt the young girl. He had obviously been surprised by the attack as well, since he was dressed in his nightwear and had hastily put some boots on.

"Hanabi, get out of here, go to your father!" He yelled to the girl behind him. He then looked right into Sasuke's eyes, while using his strength to keep the sword at distance.

Sasuke growled as he saw the girl running away unharmed and then focussed on the guy in front of him. With a swift move, he managed to unarm the guy, throwing his sword away and then held his own sword near the guy's neck.

"Do you have a death wish?" He asked, looking at the rather handsome man. Sasuke would love to see blood spilled from him, but it would be a waste to just see it once.

The guy took a step back, frowning as he noticed what situation he was in. He looked around if he could get away, but the other's attention wasn't to be pranked with. The guy was staring right at him, and obviously wanted blood.

"Do you?" He then asked. "What gives you the right to just walk in here and kill everyone?" He send a concerned look to the side when he heard one of his other family members scream in fear.

"We're pirates, we take whatever right we see into our own hands." Sasuke said and smirked dangerously at the guy. He then grabbed him by the long hairs he had and put an arm around the lean body, pushing him down and then pulling him with him. He yelled at two of his crewmembers to protect him, while he got outside. He didn't need to kill all those people, just the thought of them all dying was enough. He wanted this guy with him, he wanted to torture that gorgeous face until all it could show was pain and fear. That was what he wanted right now.

"What are you d-doing?" The guy snapped, but there was a hint of panic in his voice as he was being dragged out of his house. He tried to struggle, but it was all in vain as the other had him in a good grip and there were more of them around. He looked at where he was being brought to and his eyes widened slightly as he saw a pirate's ship laying on shore. This only led him to struggle more. "Let go of me!" He snapped, trying to get rid of the arm around his back.

"Won't work, now shut up." Sasuke said, but he was grinning. This guy was just perfect. He could keep him locked in his cabin and nobody but him could hurt that most probably perfect skin. He would scar this guy, make him fear everything and he could see blood whenever he needed it. Sasuke dragged the boy onto the ship and told his two subordinates to tie the guy up. He then looked at the mansion, still hearing the screams and he laughed. He could see some of his crewmembers had started fires. They would ruin those rich bastards. It was perfect.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji was confused, and most of all, furious. He had no idea why he was in the hut that seemed to be the captain's hut, and why he had been kept alive while the crew of the pirate's ship had been killing off everyone in the Hyuuga mansion on the island. The attack had come out of nowhere and had surprised everyone, including Neji. But what had surprised him even more was that he had been taken by the dangerous looking raven, and had now been locked up in the hut. His arms were tied behind his back and his ankles had also been tied together. He was even gagged, as if the pirates were afraid help would come if he called for it and they would search for him. He had given up on help already, since ten minutes back, he had heard the ship being made ready to leave, and now they were on sea again. He could look out of the window from the place he had been dropped onto the floor, and he could see the island he had lived on nearly his entire life getting smaller and smaller.

The door then opened and right after it closed again, Neji was yanked up and thrown into a wooden chair that was standing in the room. When he looked up, he looked right into the face of the dangerous raven that had taken him with him.

"Well." He began. "Welcome to the ship." Sasuke let out a laugh as he looked at Neji's angry face. "What? Never wanted to sail over the sea?"

Neji sat up but did not break the eye contact. He didn't do any effort now to try to speak through the material covering his lips, nor did he try to struggle. He knew that this guy was dangerous. He wouldn't quiver like a scared deer, but he would watch his actions. This guy couldn't be planning anything good. Just the look on his face showed him that the guy had lost his mind some time ago.

Sasuke now roughly pulled the gag out of Neji's mouth and threw it away. He then touched Neji's face.

"Such a pretty guy shouldn't just be killed like that. I know you are wondering why I kept you alive." He said and licked his lips.

Neji jerked his head out of the grip Sasuke had on him and send the other a glare.

"Don't touch me." He then said. He didn't admit it, but he was sure his look said that he did wonder why the other had kept him alive. He had a few ideas about it of course, but there was still not a clearly possible reason on his mind.

Sasuke just laughed again.

"You're just a stupid rich kid, but I love seeing guys like you bleed. And now that I have you here, there's another reason to keep you." He said and then bend down so his face was on the same level as Neji's and just inches away. "And trust me, you will obey."

Neji just kept on glaring at Sasuke. So that was it huh? He was here simply for entertainment of the other? He couldn't help but feel really threatened, while he leaned back a little to make the space between their faces slightly bigger. Damn, it sucked being good looking.

Sasuke now suddenly grabbed Neji by the hair to keep him in place and pulled a dagger. He then sliced it over Neji's cheek, smirking broadly.

"There. That was for denying me the pleasure to kill that girl from earlier." He said once he was done and looked at how blood trickled down Neji's face.

"I have no idea how you can enjoy something like that." Neji said, slightly disgusted with the other. He could understand it if someone would want to touch someone who was pretty, but to destroy it... that was a whole different level. As he saw the knife coming closer to his cheek again, he tried to turn his head but the hand in his hair held his head in place. Damn. What had made the other like this?

Sasuke just made another wound on Neji's face before putting his dagger down, still smirking.

"It's very enjoyable, ruining something that is perfect." He said. "Just like your skin. However, I do have something else for which I am going to keep you."

"Which might be?" Neji asked, trying to ignore the stings that went through his face now, as he felt a few droplets of blood trickling down his face.

"You were looking for a certain treasure." Sasuke answered. "And so am I. So if you would just be so kind as to tell me where not to look."

Neji looked up now.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He then said, his eyes never betraying that he was currently lying. So that was the reason the captain had picked out their house out of all houses. The treasure. He should have known.

"Yes you do." Sasuke said. "And you 'will' tell me where you have looked. Maybe not now, but some time." He grabbed the dagger again and cleaned it on his shirt, which was already blood stained. He then suddenly kicked the chair Neji was sitting on, making it tumble backwards, together with Neji.

Neji just held in a yelp that threatened to get out as he landed onto the ground, making a slight roll from the power he landed on the ground with, so he was now laying on his back. Sending the captain another glare, he quickly sat up. He had to get out of here. This was not good, not good at all.

"Why are you keeping me in your hut?" He then asked. "I take it that you are the captain of this ship?"

"Yes I am. Uchiha Sasuke is the name." Sasuke said. "And I am keeping you here because I don't want my crew to mess up that skin. Only I can do that." He smirked at Neji again and put the chair back up, but leaving Neji on the floor.

"...I've never met a sadist like you." Neji said, frowning now. He couldn't put his finger around it. He didn't have the guts to confront this guy any further now though. He did think about the name for a while. Uchiha. He was sure he had heard it before. Could it be that Sasuke was a traitor to the land and had become a pirate?

"Well get used to it, you will be spending a lot of time with me." Sasuke said smirking. He then sat down on a chair. "So, I know your family name is Hyuuga. What about the rest?""

"The rest is none of your business." Neji coldly said. No matter how dangerous this guy was, he would never stop fighting. The guy seriously had to hurt him to get him to become a scared, trembling guy.

Sasuke smirked even more now. A fighter hm. Might be even more fun when there was finally fear on his face.

"I think it is." He said and pulled his sword, holding it next to Neji's neck again. "Name."

Neji looked at Sasuke now.

"Would you really kill me now you need information from me?" He then asked.

"Kill you? No. 'Almost' kill you? Yes." Sasuke said and already put his sword against Neji's skin, drawing blood. "I'm dead serious about this. So give me your name."

Neji was silent for some time. When Sasuke started to press slightly harder, he gave in.

"Neji." He answered. "Hyuuga Neji."

Sasuke withdrew his sword immediately and looked at Neji.

"That's a pretty name." He said. "So Neji." He sat back down and put his feet on the table now. "Which islands did you already cross of your list?" The treasure he was after, was buried on one of many, many islands. He could really use this information.

"As if the names would tell you something." Neji said, ignoring Sasuke's earlier comment. Sasuke was only saying that to fed him up.

"Well then I will just have you point them out on my map." Sasuke said. He grabbed an apple from the table now and ate it. "Hungry?" He asked when he saw Neji was still looking.

"No, thank you." Neji said, immediately looking away again. Trying to do it as unnoticeable as possible, he tested the ropes. Sadly enough, Sasuke's subordinates had done a pretty good job binding him up.

"Don't bother, they're pirate knots. You wouldn't know what to do with them, even if you knew every single knot by memory." Sasuke said. "And besides, jumping from the ship would be pretty stupid. Don't you think?"

"Then I don't even understand why you leave me tied up." Neji said. "Or does it give you a good feeling as well?"

"It does look nice, but maybe if you behave I might untie you for a while." Sasuke said. "Only if you behave that is."

Neji let a look of disgust coming onto his face.

"I'm not your pet." He then said. "And not your bondage partner either."

"We'll just see about that." Sasuke said and laughed when he saw Neji's face. "You're way too spoiled, it's about time someone shows you what the real world is about."

"So according to you the real world is being bound up and ordered around?" Neji asked.

"The real world isn't as pleasant as you have had it all this time." Sasuke answered. "You will find that out here."

"..Can you untie me?" Neji asked, not sounding like he was pleading in any way. It was more like an order. He would not give in to this guy. And once he was loose, he'd show him.

"Oh no." Sasuke said. "And especially not if you ask me like that. I thought you had figured out by now that I want you pleading and begging for the things you want."

"I won't ever beg, trust me."

"Ok, suit yourself." Sasuke said. "It's late, you should probably get some rest."

"Where do I have to sleep?" Neji asked, giving Sasuke a look.

"Well since I am taking the bed, the floor is all yours." Sasuke said smirking.

"How generous of you." Neji said, annoyed. The guy really wanted him to beg, didn't he?

"Isn't it." Sasuke said and got up, walking to one of his closets. He pulled out an old blanket and threw it to Neji. "There, wouldn't want you to die from catching a cold."

Neji just gave Sasuke glare now. He really started to get angry now. What was he supposed to do with a blanket if he couldn't even get it and put it on top of him? He wouldn't give Sasuke the satisfaction of seeing a sad face, and neither his pretty face. He just glared. It was all he could do now.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then shrugged as he walked over to his own bed, pulling off his clothes in the progress.

"Spare your glares, you're gonna need all the strength you can get, so sleep." He said.

Neji looked at Sasuke revealing his body and hated himself for slightly admiring it. Sasuke had a perfect body, he probably was very aware of it. He let his eyes slip off of the gorgeous view in front of him when Sasuke turned around, and he couldn't help but feel how tired he was from the previous events. His eyelids were starting to feel heavy and he really longed to be in his bed now. He somewhere wished Sasuke would just put him in his bed next to him. It was big enough for even three people anyway.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while and then suddenly yanked him off the floor, and without being bothered Neji couldn't walk, he just pulled him along and threw him on his bed.

"I'd like to keep you alive and you're obviously gonna die sleeping on the floor." Sasuke said. "So there. You stay all the way over there though." He walked to the other side of the bed now and got in.

Neji bit his lip to not snarl at Sasuke right now, but he was happy that he was laying in a bed after all. He doubted if he could sleep with his arms bound, but that wasn't his biggest problem right now. He should watch his back.

Sasuke pushed and pulled on Neji for a second, then threw his blanket over him and then blew out the candle in his room, making it dark. He then crawled under the covers.

"Now sleep. And don't breathe too loud." He said.

"Don't worry about that, I won't make a sound." Neji bit out, while closing his eyes. He then breathed out deeply.

"Too loud." Sasuke commented, but didn't do anything. He would just let pretty boy sleep for tonight.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think? Let me know in a review! I do have to admit that this is an old story, but I think it's a shame to just let it sit here on my computer. I hope it entertains you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke stretched himself in bed, letting out a groan. He had had a pretty nice sleep, but was ready to wake up. He opened his eyes slowly to look at the ceiling and then looked to the side. Right, he had kidnapped someone. Neji. Sasuke sat up to take a better look at him and frowned. Neji actually looked peaceful while sleeping, it was like he wasn't even bothered by last night's events. He also noticed Neji didn't have any covers over him and that he had them all. He groaned. Now that idiot was gonna have a cold anyway. Sasuke wrapped the blanket from himself and threw it over Neji, before getting up and stretching again. He then kicked a chair, not about to be quiet just because Neji was sleeping.

Neji shifted a little and let out a groan as both the blanket being dropped onto him and the sound of the chair woke him up. Immediately the reality gave him a kick when he felt his feet and arms tied, and the slight tingling of cuts on his face and neck. He opened his eyes and frowned for a little while, wondering how he got himself in this situation.

"Oh did I wake you?" Sasuke asked smirking as he grabbed an apple and ate it. "Well get up then, now that you're awake."

Neji tried his best to not glare at the other as he sat up, slightly rolling his shoulders that were feeling limp now, because of the position his arms had been in the whole night. He noticed there were covers over his body, keeping him warm. He had to say he liked it, since he was shivering a little. It was pretty cold on the sea.

"Can you untie me?" He then asked. He could just try, right?

"Hmm let me think. No." Sasuke said and gave out a laugh. "Now get of my bed will ya." He sat down on a chair and ran a hand through his hair.

"Come on.. I need to pee." Neji said, frowning slightly as he tried to shrug the covers off of him. Moving without being able to use your hands or legs was harder then it seemed. He did manage to move his legs so they were on the ground and he was still sitting on the bed.

"Oh you need to pee? That changes things. Oh wait, no it doesn't. Sit your ass down on a chair right now." Sasuke said as he pulled on his shirt.

Neji gave Sasuke a glare now.

"If you don't untie me quickly I'll just pee on your bed." He snapped.

"And what do you think I will do then?" Sasuke asked, picking up his sword and looked at Neji dangerously. "I think you haven't got the picture just yet. 'I' am in control here, not you."

"Might be the case, but 'I' can't hold it in any longer." Neji said.

"Then come here." Sasuke said and took a bite from his apple again. He kept his eyes on Neji though.

Neji bit his lip for a second and then stood and walked towards Sasuke, or at least tried to. His legs were still tied together. After some struggling, he was standing in front of Sasuke. He didn't break the eye contact either.

Sasuke now got up from his chair and then suddenly grabbed him by the hair and pulled him close, glaring at him.

"'I' am in charge here and not you. Got it? I am not freeing you for at least another hour, so no peeing for you. You really need to get rid of that loud mouth of yours or punishment will be even worse." He snapped and then sat down again, pulling Neji on his lap. "You should be thankful I am letting you eat."

Neji felt a flash of anger going through him, but he stopped himself from making another angry remark just in time. He guessed he 'was' pretty lucky that he had slept in a bed this night and that Sasuke was going to give him food. Still, it should be something completely normal if you wanted someone to stay alive. But nothing was normal in here, he already understood that. As he was sitting stiffly on Sasuke's lap, he wished he still had his normal clothes on, instead of his evening clothes. He was wearing thin pants and a thin blouse, that were comfortable enough to spend the night in. It wasn't a weird thing that he felt so cold all the time, it was not the time of the year to walk around in thin clothes outside of the house. He was slightly afraid that because more skin was shown then normally, Sasuke would be even more tempted to hurt him. He would never admit it of course, he still had his pride.

"So Neji, what would you like to eat, now that you've figured out I'm in charge?" Sasuke asked smirking as he looked at a pale shoulder that was revealed. Neji certainly had flawless skin all over. Well except for his face and neck, Sasuke found that he had done a pretty good job ruining them perfectly.

"I hope that there is no further meaning behind that." Neji said, as he still didn't move. "But anything normal would be fine."

"Everything's normal here." Sasuke said as he grabbed an orange for Neji. "Would that do? And you'd better answer with just yes or no, because I won't tolerate your dumb remarks any longer."

Neji now send Sasuke a glare.

"Yes." He then replied. This was getting ridiculous. And Sasuke'd better release him so he could eat by himself.

Sasuke's arms now went to both sides of Neji, so he could peel the orange properly, while still taking bites from his apple.

"Oh yeah, before I forget. Are you planning on giving me the information I need already?" He asked.

"No." Neji simply said, moving away slightly from Sasuke, not being one to like body contact.

"Ah figures. Well you will soon." Sasuke said. He then put a piece of the orange in front of Neji's mouth. That would show the little asshole.

"Eat it, or I won't let you eat all day either."

"Go to hell, I won't eat from your hand." Neji snapped. He wouldn't give in like that yet.

Sasuke immediately grabbed Neji's hair and smashed his head on the table while he himself got up. He pulled out his sword and smashed it into the table, just inches from Neji's head, skewering the orange. Neji let out a groan as he landed face first on the table and got the shock of his life as the sword nearly came in contact with his skin.

"What did I tell you about those remarks?" Sasuke hissed.

"You can say what you want, but I won't eat from your hand." Neji snapped to Sasuke. His face was red now because of both anger as from humiliation because of his current position.

Sasuke now turned Neji around and pushed his knee between his legs, glaring at Neji dangerously. He pulled his sword from the table, throwing the orange away and then held it near Neji's chest.

"Just remember what this sword can do to you Neji, and tell me you still won't do as I say." Sasuke snapped.

Neji once more send Sasuke a glare, trying to hold himself in with all his might.

"...Just stop touching me." Neji said, not liking the knee between his legs one bit. He didn't snap though, showing Sasuke that he had understood the message.

"Then take the piece of orange." Sasuke said, picking it up from the table again and putting it in front of Neji's mouth.

Neji looked away now. After fighting himself for some time, he parted his lips just far enough so Sasuke could put the piece inside. There was a blush of shame on his face now though.

Sasuke put the piece in Neji's mouth and smirked as he did. He then pulled Neji from the table and sat him down on his lap again, before grabbing another orange. He wouldn't feed Neji an orange with splinters in it.

Neji now silently chewed on the piece of fruit and swallowed it, having to admit that it did taste good.

"...Why do I have to sit on your lap?" He then asked.

"So it'll be easier to feed you and make sure you don't pee on anything. And if you pee on me, then I will be closer to you so I can mess you up for it." Sasuke answered, giving Neji another piece now.

"Good." Neji said and allowed another piece in his mouth. That at least meant the other didn't want anything sexual from him. While chewing, he tried to shrug his shirt back on his shoulder, but of course it had no use and it only slipped down more. Which annoyed Neji greatly.

"Keep it like that." Sasuke said smirking as he started feeding Neji.

Neji, being stubborn like he was, lowered his head and took the fabric of his shirt in between his teeth and dragged it up over his shoulder again, not giving Sasuke the pleasure of seeing a bare shoulder any longer. He then accepted another piece of fruit.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Neji and just pulled it his shirt down again, revealing his shoulder once more.

"I will punish you for that later." He said.

Neji just growled in response. Testing this guy was harder then it seemed. He was trying to find out how far he could go with Sasuke, but obviously, that was not really far. Sasuke barely accepted anything from him.

"Why do you want to see that skin so badly?" He asked, trying to find out what Sasuke's real intentions were of those slightly sexual activities and hints.

"Because your skin is flawless, I would like to look at it a little longer before I screw it up and scar that body of yours." Sasuke said, licking his lips. He then gave Neji the last piece of the orange.

Neji accepted the last piece as he thought about Sasuke's words. He was a real sadistic bastard hm.

Once Neji was done eating, Sasuke pushed him off his lap, onto the floor, pulled his sword and sliced Neji's bare shoulder.

"There. That was for pulling up your shirt while I told you not to." He said and laughed at Neji's face.

Neji send Sasuke a death glare, scowling.

"You're insane, you really are."

"Yes I've heard that before." Sasuke said. "Now get up."

Neji rolled his eyes as he got up now, immensely annoyed because of his shirt that was sliding even lower. And above that, more blood was trickling down and it stained his shirt.

"Now turn around." Sasuke said. "And don't roll your eyes at me, unless you want to lose one."

Neji frowned at Sasuke for a moment, before turning around, wondering what the other was planning. Sasuke put his sword in between Neji's hands and cut the rope that was holding them together. He then did the same to the ropes around Neji's ankles.

"There." He said. "I'm wondering how you will act with your hands and feet freed."

"How I will act?" Neji asked. "You mean what I will do. Where can I pee?"

"You can't, the hour hasn't passed yet. And what you will do, but also how you will act." Sasuke answered. "And a little thank you would be on its place."

Neji turned around now, while rubbing his wrists.

"Else you're tying me up again?" He asked.

"I might." Sasuke said smirking. "So thank me. Now."

"...Thank you for untying me." Neji said, not making it sound too honest. But he was thankful for it.

"Good. I will let the way you said it slide this time." Sasuke said smirking. "Now make yourself at home, you can pee there." He pointed to a smaller cabin. "I will be outside, giving my crew orders. Enjoy the loneliness."

"Thank you." Neji sarcastically said, before he made his way over to the cabin that was pointed out to him. At least now he could finally pee.

* * *

"Listen up all of you fuckers! I want new recruits! So if any of you have been kicked from your crew or just want to be in a fucking new one, then get your fucking asses over to me and sign the fuck up! Because I'm the frigging best captain on the planet, so be in my crew! Unless I don't want you that is!"

A blonde pirate was yelling on the top of his lungs in a far too crowded pirate pub. He was standing on the bar, yelling at everyone, even telling a guy to stop looking at his 'fucking' ass. The guy sweared a lot.

"D'you hear that Kiba?" Shikamaru and Kiba were also in this pub, listening to the loud blonde. He was recruiting.

Kiba nodded, as he was looking at the blonde guy.

"He sounds like an idiot, but not like a mean idiot." He said. "This might be our opportunity."

"We should go to him and tell him we want to join. Might be good to have a nice idiot around. Although... I do have one around most of the time."

Shikamaru said and grinned at Kiba. He then got up from where he was sitting.

"Let's go."

Kiba smirked now. "Perhaps he'll become my buddy." He said, as he stood as well. Together they walked towards the screaming blonde, and Kiba coughed to get his attention.

"We're still searching a crew to join." Kiba said. "Interested?

The blonde stopped screaming now as he looked down on the two. He just stood there for at least a minute and then climbed from the bar and inspected them.

"And why do you wanna join un?" The blonde asked, as if they were the ones who needed him.

"Because our captain sucked." Kiba simply said.

Shikamaru elbowed Kiba between the ribs and looked at the blonde.

"Our captain was not what we wanted him to be. Can we join?" He asked.

"Sure un. I wasn't looking for new recruits just to tell them no when they would come." The blonde said. "I'm Deidara un, and you are?"

"Kiba and Shikamaru." Kiba replied, sticking out his hand. "We have been around for some time now."

"Good un." Deidara said, shaking both men's hands smiling. "Come with me, I don't need a whole lot more recruits. You can come see my ship un."

"Sounds good." Kiba said. He gave Shikamaru a slight smirk. That had been easy. And Deidara seemed nice. He looked forward to sailing the sea again

* * *

That same evening, Neji was standing close to the door, waiting until Sasuke would come inside. He had been locked up inside of Sasuke's hut all day long, and he had spend his time looking out of the windows that were in the hut to see if there was a way to escape. He had found a small boat hanging next to the ship, one that didn't look too hard to escape in. So now he stood waiting for Sasuke to arrive, so he could go to the boat and escape. It was out of the view of the others on the ship, so the chance wasn't too big that he would be caught. At that moment Neji heard footsteps coming closer and he just knew it was Sasuke who came to get something to eat and to go to sleep. The door opened and Sasuke came in, walking directly towards his bed. As the door was falling closed Neji quickly slipped outside, making sure no one saw him. He quietly made his way towards the boat and he turned around a corner, so he was next to the hut and shielded from the other pirates that were currently eating around a fire they had made. As careful as possible, he started to loosen the boat. Thank god the pirates were very loud, else they would hear the sounds immediately. A frown of concentration came up to his face as he tried to loosen the pirate knot in the ropes.

But when Neji was almost done with some of the knots, he was yanked up by the arm, away from the boat and when Neji looked up, there was a large pirate standing next to him.

"Look you guys!" The man yelled. "We have a stowaway! And a handsome one too! Who wants a piece!?" All of the other pirates on the deck got up cheering, all yelling they wanted him.

"Let me have him, I could use his ass!" One of them yelled.

Neji glared as he felt panic going through him, as he tried to yank his arm loose.

"Let go of me!" He snapped, as he gave the pirate holding him a kick, trying to ignore the hints of panic that told him to scream for help. There was no one who could help him now anyway.

"Oh a feisty one too!" The guy holding Neji yelled. He then pushed Neji into another pirate's arms, who immediately started to feel Neji up, and another pirate ripped his shirt open.

"Look, perfect skin! We could do a lot with this one!" He said to the others.

Neji struggled as he started to get angry now.

"Don't touch me!" He snapped, kicking backwards as his wrists were being held and he trashed in the pirates' grip. As one of them came closer again, he kicked him hard against the jaw, being able to do that in his current position. No matter how threatening the situation was, he would not give in and he would keep defending himself.

"Wow slow down kiddo!" One of the pirates yelled and rammed his fist in Neji's face, just hard enough to shut him up. Before anyone could do or say anything though, they were interrupted.

"So you guys found the little rat that tried to escape hm." Sasuke was standing near them, an angry look on his face.

Neji looked up now, actually feeling relieved to see the captain standing there. He would take him back to his hut for sure.

"...Is he yours, sir?" One of the pirates asked, looking slightly shocked as they saw the look on Sasuke's face.

"Yes. The little bastard tried to escape. Good job stopping him. So where did you think you were going Neji? Thought you could escape my ship?" He asked, walking closer.

Neji growled a little, but then nodded.

"Yes." He replied.

"He was trying to get away with one of the emergency boats sir." A tall man with white hair combed back, said. "The fucker luckily couldn't get the knots undone quickly enough."

"Of course not, only pirates can. But Neji, you didn't really think this would go without punishment hm? Ever thought of what would happen if you didn't succeed like now?" Sasuke asked and smirked at Neji.

Neji just glared at Sasuke, but a look of concern was on his face as well. Of course he would be punished. He just didn't want to know how.

"Shall we bring 'em back to ya room sir?" The pirate that was currently holding Neji asked.

"Oh no. Neji wanted to come out here, so he can stay here. On the deck. With all of you. He wants to see what it's like out here, then he will. So have fun with him." Sasuke said. His smirk was more evil then it had ever been in the past few days. He then turned around, walking away and hearing his crew cheering and telling each other what they were gonna do to Neji.

Neji could feel the blood leaving his face as he saw Sasuke walking away. Fuck. This was not supposed to happen.

"Sasuke don't you dare leave me here!" He then snapped in his panic. Shit. Shit shit shit. He hoped those guys would be easy on him.

"You asked for it!" Sasuke yelled back and when he was retreating to his hut, he was laughing.

"Well well well, the captain has left us a nice souvenir for the night. Let's get him undressed!" One of the pirates laughed and immediately others were pulling off Neji's clothes.

Neji frantically tried to get loose and to struggle, but there were at least fifteen men surrounding him now and tugging on his clothes. Within just a few seconds he was pushed onto the wooden floor, naked as he had been born. The moment he got up to defend himself he was hit in the face and pushed onto the ground again. He couldn't help but call out for help again.

"Sasuke please get me back inside!" He yelled.

There was no reply though as Sasuke was simply staring outside through the window.

"He won't get you back, little ass!" One of the pirates said and laughed, so did everyone else.

Some of them now pulled out their swords, others started unzipping their pants. It was like Neji was a piece of ham thrown in front of some vicious dogs that were starving. Whoever got to Neji first would have him, but no one would stop to try and steal him away and get their share as well.

Neji bit his lip as he crawled backwards, still searching for a way out, but he was just being pushed back towards his spot in the middle of all the men again. He cast a look towards the window and made eye contact with Sasuke for a second, before another pirate blocked his view.

"Leave me alone!" He snapped to the pirates that were pulling their pants down.

Neji was now pulled up by one of the pirates that had pulled his swords and he made a cut over Neji's chest, laughing as he did so. As Neji stumbled back, he stumbled into the arms of a pirate whose pants were already pulled down.

Neji got the shock of his life as he felt the hard cock of the man behind him pressing up against him and he immediately elbowed back, hitting the man in the ribs and jumped away from him. As he tried to get away through an opening in the circle around him, he was once more grabbed by another man.

"Just stop it!" He snapped, panic obvious in his voice as he was being forced down to sit on his knees.

The circle got smaller and smaller now, and before Neji could stop it, hands were all over his body, daggers were slicing in painful places, but places that would keep him alive as well. Then someone stood in front of him, revealing his cock and kicked Neji in the stomach so he would open his mouth. He pushed his cock inside Neji's mouth and made him move. Neji let out a slight whimpers as he moved his arms up to push the man away but immediately his arms were grabbed and tied tightly onto his back. He had to stop tears of pain from rolling down his cheeks as he was cut everywhere. He gagged as the cock was forced deep into his throat and he frantically tried to breathe through his nose. When he tried to bite down, someone else grabbed his jaw and forced it wide open. He kept on struggling, but the struggles were getting weaker every second.

One of the pirates laughed now.

"Seems like he's realising he can't get away hm." He said.

"Seems like it." Another said smirking. He then sat behind Neji and before Neji realised what was happening, he had pushed three fingers into Neji's ass, starting to finger him there.

Pirates were also grabbing his cock and ass roughly, pinching his nipples and kept on hurting him with fists, daggers and swords. There was no escaping this.

Neji couldn't stop the tears anymore. By now he was bleeding almost everywhere, and also touched everywhere. This was horrible. He wouldn't 'ever' try to escape anymore if this was what would happen every time he did. He whimpered as the most painful feeling right now were the fingers inside of him that were violating him.

He tried to close his legs and tighten up, but another pair of hands grabbed his legs and yanked them open again, keeping them like that.

"That's better hm." The pirate who had opened Neji's legs said, smirking at the one who was violating Neji's entrance.

It went on a little longer and then the one whose cock was in Neji's mouth, came roughly, pushing it further into Neji's mouth. As he was releasing, he was yanked back, his sperm shooting into Neji's face. As Neji gasped for breath, another cock was immediately rammed into Neji's mouth and more people started putting their fingers into Neji's ass. They were loving this.

Neji now started struggling with renewed power, panicking for real as more pirates came on him and more pirates started to get eager to get the fingers out and replace it with their own members. He was relieved that the swords and daggers had been put aside, but this was horrible. He kept trying to move his legs but the pirate had an iron grip on them. He was stretched until the point that he let out several screams, which were muffled away by the cock in his mouth.

At that moment, the fingers left Neji's ass and his butt was pulled up. One of the pirates spread his ass and was ready to push in his cock, and so were some others. Just when the tip of the pirate's cock was going into Neji's entrance, the party was stopped.

"That's enough!" Sasuke's loud voice came.

Neji almost sighed from relief as he heard Sasuke's voice, and he felt the cock against his entrance immediately being removed from there. But for some kind of reason his legs and ass cheeks were being kept spread and the cock didn't leave his mouth. He trashed once, hoping they would let him go because of that.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Neji's actions and then smirked.

"If you must, jack off and come over him, but nothing more. After that he's coming with me."

Sasuke said and some grunts and some cheers were heard. Some of the pirates left, most started stroking themselves like mad. The pirate that had his cock in Neji's mouth started bucking his hips rapidly and gripped Neji's hair hard, making him move so he was deepthroating him.

Neji glared at Sasuke but once the first one came he quickly closed his eyes as most of them came onto his face, ass and thus his entrance, and nipples. Once the pirates were done with him, he was covered with a mix of sperm, sweat and blood and he was slightly panting as the pirates pushed him onto the ground and then walked away. He spit some sperm out of his mouth as he tried to sit up. He was in shock that something like this had happened to him. It had him shaking and upset. He felt horrible and over all, dirty.

Sasuke now yanked Neji up from the floor and dragged him with him, back to his hut. He was smirking like always when he had enjoyed something and once they were in the hut, he pushed Neji to a barrel.

"You can wash up there. I hope you find yourself pretty stupid now for trying to escape." He said.

Neji was silent for some time, still slightly whimpering.

"...C-can you untie me?" He asked in a shaky voice. It was like all the power had left him.

Sasuke cut the ropes Neji had around his wrists, then gave him a soft push, closer to the barrel.

"Clean up." He said.

Neji just bit his lip and then stepped into the barrel, shivering even more when he felt how cold the water was. He felt damn stupid, how could he ever have thought that he would be able to escape? He ignored Sasuke, who was looking at him, as he started washing himself. He made sure his hair and face were clean, and then he started with his upper body, washing the blood and sperm away. He was glad that the barrel came until his navel though, he didn't need Sasuke to stare at the lower parts from his body too.

"I hope you realise now that you won't be able to escape and if you try, bad things happen. You're better off staying here." Sasuke said, putting his sword on the table and then locked the door.

"...I know." Neji muttered, as he turned his back on Sasuke. He wouldn't fight Sasuke anymore though. At least not now.

"Good, cause no matter how much I enjoyed watching that, you would kill yourself if I tried it another time hm." Sasuke said. "And we'd both like to prevent that."

Neji turned around once more, this time washing his entrance.

"How can you possibly enjoy seeing something like that?" He asked.

"It's the pirate way." Sasuke answered. "We're used to different things, we like different things. It's just nice seeing someone like you get scared and messed with."

"I understood that one yes.." Neji bitterly said. "..Do you have a towel for me? I'm done washing."

"Get out of the barrel." Sasuke ordered and grabbed a blanket out of his closet. "And don't be so bitter now, you should have thought about what could happen if you tried to escape, before you tried it."

Neji bit his lip for a second, before he got out, not liking it to be naked now.

"I never expected something like this." He then said.

"You should have thought about the fact we are pirates. Stupid Neji, very stupid." Sasuke said and laughed at Neji's shivering body. He then walked over to him and started drying him. He wanted to feel that pretty body himself as well.

Neji bit his lip hard to stop himself from snapping at Sasuke while he also held his body under control. He tried to do everything to act like Sasuke pleased, so he wouldn't be thrown towards those men again. He had come to learn that Sasuke could do the most unexpected things, including cleaning him off first to throw him into the mass of men once more.

Sasuke cleaned Neji everywhere and left Neji's cock for last. When he started drying that, he decided to take a little longer for it, and also make it a little more than just drying it off. He stroke the organ firmly with the blanket.

Neji's hands immediately shot out as he grabbed Sasuke's wrists.

"Please don't." He pleaded. He could not use any more humiliation.

"Hmm using please now ey." Sasuke said as he let Neji go. "How very good of you. I will stop then." He smirked and licked his lips at the sight of Neji being so obedient.

Neji swallowed as he looked away. He had to swallow his pride now, as he just breathed out. He knew Sasuke wasn't done with him, but at least he had stopped touching his cock.

Sasuke now wrapped the blanket around Neji and then slapped his ass.

"Go sit down on that pretty ass and have some dinner. I left some for you." He said.

Neji clearly showed Sasuke that he didn't like that action one bit by glaring at him.

"What am I supposed to wear?" He asked, as he walked to the table where was some food left.

"I'll find something for you later. For now you need to dry up." Sasuke said. "And don't glare at me, unless you want me to continue what I was doing just now."

Neji kept on glaring.

"I don't want you to touch me." He said, while he sat down.

"I know that, but keep on glaring and I will." Sasuke said.

Neji looked away now.

"As if something will make you stop with that." He then said, looking at the food. It wouldn't surprise him if there would be some poison in it or at least something that made him ill.

"A little obedience from your side might. Now eat Neji." Sasuke said and sat down across from Neji.

Neji looked at Sasuke once before he picked up the cutlery and started eating. He had to admit that he was hungry, very hungry. Sasuke barely let him eat. There was even some meat, he could really fill his stomach. Thanking Sasuke would go too far for him, but he was damn thankful.

"Good boy." Sasuke said and smirked as he saw Neji eating. "I'm glad I took you along, you're fun to punish."

Once more Sasuke was treated with a death glare from Neji. Neji didn't reply to the comment, he was too busy with eating. Who knew when Sasuke would drag him away from it again? Order him to stop?

"No glaring Neji, I mean it." Sasuke said, giving Neji a dangerous look.

Neji stopped himself from rolling his eyes as he looked at his plate moodily, almost being done with eating already.

Sasuke then suddenly got up, walked to his closet and pulled out a shirt and some pants. He threw them at Neji and took the food away.

"You're done, now get dressed." He said.

Neji didn't even react as he just stood and pulled on the clothes. He didn't ask for underwear either. He was already happy that he could wear clothes again, and they were normal clothes too. Except for the fact that the shirt had a very deep neck.

"Thank you." He then said. He'd better befriend Sasuke a little.

Sasuke looked at Neji, pleasantly surprised.

"Thanking me now? You really did learn your lesson." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji. "You're welcome."

Neji clenched his jaw together as he tied up his pants and buttoned up the shirt. He then walked to the other side of the room and sat down near the window, ignoring Sasuke for the rest.

"We're going to sleep Neji, so no staring out the window anymore. Get in the bed." Sasuke said as he pulled off his clothes now.

Neji let out a sigh as he stood and walked towards the bed, laying down on the side Sasuke wanted him to lay down. He was pleasantly surprised though. Sasuke gave him clothes right before they went to bed. That was a good thing.

Once Sasuke was done undressing, he let out a heavy sigh and got into bed as well.

"I want you to blow out the candle Neji, I don't feel like it." He said and got under the covers.

Neji did nothing for a few seconds, before getting up and walking over to the candle. He blew it out and then walked back to the bed, laying down under the covers. He closed his eyes with a sigh. The panic of not even an hour ago had exhausted him. He had no energy left.

"Good night Neji." Sasuke said, before turning away from Neji and closing his eyes as well. "And remember, don't breath too loud."

Neji was just silent. But he did remember. He laid still the whole night.

* * *

 **A/N: Here you go, the second chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **First of all, thank you so much to the people who followed / liked / reviewed on this chapter! That means a lot!**

 **Second, this chapter is probably the heaviest chapter in the story, so a lot of 'M' rated scenes here. After this, it will start to clear up a little and the plot will really settle in.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

A few days later, Sasuke slammed open the door to his hut, a drink in his hand and a slight blush from the alcohol he had been drinking on his face. It was late in the afternoon and Sasuke had decided he wanted answers from Neji. And right now too. He closed the door again, locked it and looked at Neji. When Neji didn't respond, Sasuke pulled something out of a closet, and then threw the map he had taken, in front of Neji.

"You're going to tell me which islands to cross of." He ordered.

"Why should I tell you?" Neji asked, as he looked up. He saw the bottle and he saw the look on Sasuke's face. He was obviously drunk. He had heard a party occurring outside of the hut, with a lot of laughter. He already thought they had been drinking and had been afraid that they would come to get him again, but thank god none of that had happened.

"Because bad things happen if you don't. I need the treasure, it's important, so you will tell me where not to look. I've had it with searching aimlessly. The stupid map only shows these islands, so cross of whichever you've been to already." Sasuke snapped at Neji, looking at him angrily.

"Why do you want to have that treasure so badly?" Neji asked with a slight frown. He couldn't give this information. The Hyuuga family had been placed on the island so they could search for the treasure, and they had searched for fifty years already. He wouldn't just give away information like that.

"Because I simply do Neji." Sasuke said and turned Neji's chair around so he was looking at him properly. "Now if you don't do as I say quickly, you will be punished."

"I can't give you that information." Neji said as he shook his head. He was afraid of punishment, he had to say. But on the other hand, Sasuke was drunk now.

Sasuke suddenly kicked Neji of his chair now.

"Well too bad 'cause you are gonna have to Neji." Sasuke snapped now. "Do you want something to happen to you so badly that you always go in against me? Huh?"

"No, I'm just not fond of spilling information like this." Neji said, as he quickly sat up and shook his head. "You're drunk anyway."

Sasuke just glared at Neji and then pulled him up again, throwing him on the bed.

"Don't call me drunk." He hissed. "You know what I could do to you right? So tell me right now, which islands have you already been to?"

"The names wouldn't even say something to you." Neji said, as he pushed himself up immediately.

"That's why you have to frigging point them out on the map you idiot." Sasuke snapped and then pulled Neji off the bed again, but held him by the arm and glared at Neji. "Would you really want me to punish you again?"

"Depends on what the punishment will be." Neji snapped back. "This is a secret that I won't tell you. It took too long to get the information you want." He pulled his arm loose now.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes now and for a second it seemed like he was gonna do something really horrible. But instead of that, he just held the bottle of liqueur over Neji's head, pouring the contents all over him.

Neji frowned as he tried to move back but Sasuke of course pulled him back.

"W-what was that for?" Neji sputtered as all the alcohol covered him now. Ok, Sasuke was very, very drunk.

"For not giving me the information I want. Now spill it." Sasuke snapped, glaring at Neji.

Neji frowned now.

"No Sasuke." He then said. "Forget it."

Sasuke now hit Neji in the face with his fist. Luckily for Neji he couldn't lash out as hard as he could when he wasn't drunk.

"You're giving me a fucking headache and I'll make you pay for it later." He snapped.

Neji stepped back now, just in case Sasuke would hit him again.

"Whatever." He said. He just hoped Sasuke would drop the subject.

"Now cross off the fucking islands you've been to before!" Sasuke yelled at Neji, seeing Neji was not making any attempt to do anything yet.

Neji just looked at Sasuke. He just knew Sasuke could barely do something to him now. Perhaps later, or something he hadn't planned. Sasuke looked back at Neji and then let himself drop on the bed all of a sudden. He really was drunk right now. He wanted Neji to cross the things off, but that asshole wasn't doing anything. And using his sword now, would mean he would risk chopping his own head off.

"You're a fucking annoying hostage." He snapped at Neji.

Neji just walked towards the towel he used when he washed himself, and started scrubbing the alcohol off with it. It was stinging in his wounds, and made him feel dirty. He undressed when he saw it had no use, he just had to wash himself thoroughly. He walked towards the barrel and stepped in.

"Did I tell you you could wash yourself?" Sasuke asked Neji, looking at him from where he was laying on the bed. He had an angry look on his face and his hand was on his sword. Just to threaten Neji though.

"As if you mind me being naked." Neji sarcastically said, as he washed himself. "Now you can see the wounds on my 'perfect skin'."

"I didn't make them so it's no fun." Sasuke said. "And don't say those things to me, you're supposed to shut up when I tell you to. So shut up."

Neji just send Sasuke a glare now, and continued to wash himself.

"Fine." He then said.

"I said shut up didn't I?" Sasuke snapped and let out a groan. He couldn't get up anymore to punish Neji though.

Neji just send Sasuke a look now, and then stepped out of the barrel. It was that he remembered what had happened the other time he tried to escape. He would never try to escape anymore, at least not on the sea.

Sasuke gave Neji an angry look.

"Would you get your ass over here already?" He snapped. "You're done washing and done drying."

"I didn't even dry myself yet." Neji said as he got the towel again. "Do you really want a wet bed?"

"I never said you could sit down on my bed." Sasuke answered. "And stop drying yourself, I told you not to."

Neji sighed as he put the towel around his waist and walked towards Sasuke. He looked at him, waiting for him to do something.

"Give me something to eat." Sasuke said as he looked back at Neji.

Neji simply walked over to the fruits basket on the table and got an apple from there. He then handed it to Sasuke.

"I want you to cut it in pieces and then feed me." Sasuke said, giving the apple back to Neji.

Neji glared as he took the apple back. It seemed like Sasuke was sobering up again.

"Then can you get me a knife?" He asked. He was not allowed near weapons, just in case he wanted to kill Sasuke. The thought had crossed Neji's mind very often up til now.

"You can use mine." Sasuke said, grabbing his dagger and handing it to Neji. The kid didn't have the guts to try and kill him anyway.

Neji accepted the knife and looked at it for a second, before he walked to the table and grabbed a plate, putting the apple on top. He started cutting it into pieces. As he looked at the knife once more he saw it was very sharp, he could easily kill Sasuke with it. As he was pondering, he didn't hear the door open and certainly didn't hear someone walking up to him before his wrist was grabbed painfully and the knife was squeezed out of his hands. He turned around slightly to see who it was, and saw one of the pirates from before smirking at him with a toothless smirk.

"No smart actio'n sweetie." The pirate said, grinning slightly, as he put a serving plate with steaming food and a bottle of wine down onto the table.

"Leave him alone. You're messing with the captain's pet over there." Sasuke said, who had finally managed to push himself up and was glaring at his crewmember.

"Excus'e me sir." The man said, letting go of Neji. He took the knife and put it on the table. "He was walkin' to ya with the knife sir."

"And you think I can't fend for myself?" Sasuke asked, giving the pirate a dangerous look. "Just get out of here, right now."

"Sorry sir." The pirate said, bowing slightly, before walking out of the room. But not before he cast a quick and dirty look at Neji's body. Neji scowled in discomfort as he saw that, but ignored it for now.

"Can I wear some other clothes?" He asked, since his own clothes were now drained with alcohol.

"No. What were you thinking, trying to kill me off?" Sasuke snapped at Neji now.

"I could always try." Neji said, shrugging. "..And come on, you can't expect me to walk around naked."

"You're not naked, you have a towel." Sasuke said. "And you can't try killing me, you won't win." He got up from the bed now and drew his sword. He was sobering up and was ready to give Neji something to think about.

Neji frowned slightly as he looked at Sasuke. He realised that for Sasuke's standards, he had gotten way too far and perhaps he would be punished now. He took a slight step back.

"...A towel is no replacement for clothes." He said, quickly trying to change the subject.

Sasuke just kept coming closer and then grabbed Neji by the hair like usual. He glared at Neji and then put his sword against Neji's chest, pressing it into the flesh. He was going to make a big mark there as punishment. The sword kept going deeper into Neji's skin.

Neji hissed slightly at the pain and took a step back, but he was yanked back quickly.  
"Stop it." He groaned.

Sasuke just pushed his sword in deeper, creating a wound from shoulder to shoulder. And a deep one too. He then threw Neji back, making him tumble to the ground.

"Let this be a warning to what will happen if you actually try killing me some day." He said and licked his lips in content.

Neji winced as he hit the ground, giving Sasuke a slightly pained look. Not only the new created wound hurt like hell, all the others ached terribly when he landed onto the ground that heavily. Especially his behind. He sat up a little and looked back, to see if it was bleeding. When he looked up again and saw Sasuke looking at him, he quickly secured the towel around his waist a little tighter. He then stood, his gaze fixed on the ground. Damn it.

Sasuke turned around, to grab an old shirt from his closet and threw it to Neji.

"You can use that to stop the bleeding. Now I'll be eating." He said and sat down at the table, immediately grabbing some meat and eating it.

Neji was silent while he walked to the barrel again and used some water and the shirt to wash his wounds. He was already happy that Sasuke left him alone for now and forgot about the feeding as well. That would be completely humiliating. As if Sasuke hadn't done enough to his pride already. It frustrated Neji that Sasuke could easily find out his weakest points and manage to even get him scared, something that wasn't that easy. 'He' himself should be the one figuring out. Sure he had been testing for the last days, how far he could go with Sasuke, and he had found out that saying please sometimes helped. But that was about it. There was something about Sasuke Neji couldn't find out. There was an obvious desire for his body, but he rarely even touched it. And seeing what the crew had done to him and how much further they had wanted to go, it was weird to see that all their captain had done to him was putting him onto his lap and slapping his ass. And he had once touched his face. He wondered if Sasuke just played to be evil and mean, or if the worst was still to come. Or both.

* * *

Three days later, Sasuke came into his hut and looked at Neji.

"We're getting off the boat today." He said and then walked to Neji and made him sit down on a chair. He then put something around Neji's neck and smirked once it was there. He had his crew steal one of the torture collar's they used on prisoners and had put it around Neji's neck now. It also had an iron leash made of shackles. Neji was his pet after all, might as well make him look like one.

"Now get up."

Neji immediately was red from shame as he realised what Sasuke had put around his neck. He panicked slightly as he got up.

"..Can I please at least wear some pants?" He asked, not wanting Sasuke's crew to stare at his body again. And not touch it either. Of course he was looking forward to being on the land again and see some sun light, but not like this. He slightly tugged on the collar, it had been secured a little too tight for his liking.

"Fine, but only pants." Sasuke said as he dragged Neji along with him to the closet and pulled out some tight leather pants. "Put it on." He handed the pants to Neji now and smirked as he saw how Neji looked. He really did look deliciously helpless like this. Neji swallowed as he put on the pants thankfully, but wondered why it had to be leather out of all things.

"...You're planning something with me, aren't you?" He asked, while closing the pants. He had gotten used by now that he never got any underwear from Sasuke. And it bothered him a lot.

"I just wanna have you along, and you look very pretty like this." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji. He then pulled him along roughly again, out of his hut. A lot of pirates turned heads to see Neji, but none dared to say anything with Sasuke around.

Neji ignored the looks as good as he could while walking along with Sasuke. He had no idea how it happened that Sasuke was the one who always put him in situations that would lead all of the pirates on the ship want to have sex with him, something Sasuke never did. No matter how much Neji hated the raven, he both felt relieved as disappointed that they never did something sexual. Being the only person Neji saw right now, Sasuke started to become more and more attractive to him, and he started to long for comfort and body contact. Sadly enough he knew that even if Sasuke would try something with him, he would make sure to hurt him in the end. Neji was simply disgusted by himself for his longings.

Sasuke walked to the front of his ship and then grabbed Neji by the hair, making him look at the land.

"Have you ever been to this island before?" He asked as he looked at Neji stern.

Neji frowned as he looked at the island, trying to recognise it. But it didn't look familiar to him at all.

"No, I haven't." Neji truthfully said now. His hands moved up to remove the hand out of his hair, but he quickly put them down again. He didn't want to risk punishment with all the other pirates around.

Sasuke smirked at Neji's retreating actions and then pulled him closer.

"Good. Because if you had, you would've been in serious trouble." He said and ran a thumb over the scar he had created on Neji when he had sliced the skin on his cheek.

Neji once more bit his lip, hard this time, as he felt himself warming up. This was pathetic. Why on earth did Sasuke touching him suddenly lead him to blush? Thank god the blush wasn't to be seen on his face. He swallowed while releasing his lip.

"Shall we go to shore, sir?" One of the pirates asked, making a boat ready.

"Yes we will." Sasuke said nodding. "Drop the anchor and drop the sails!" He yelled to his crew. He pulled Neji along with him to the boat he and some other crewmembers were gonna be going to the island in.

A few pirates already were in the boat but they stood when Sasuke yanked Neji into the boat with him. A few others joined and sat down on the places that were left and a big man was making himself ready to put the small boat down and start peddling. Neji looked at the island that they were going to go to: it was small, but it would take a few days before they would be done searching at every spot of the island, to see if they could find the treasure. From the place where he was standing now he could see that there was also a cave on the island.

"Sit down." Sasuke ordered everyone and pushed Neji down as well. "Put us to water." He then told the pirates that were still on the ship. They made sure the boat wouldn't crash down and once it was in the water, the big guy started peddling.

As they were coming closer to the island, Neji noticed the looks the pirates were giving him. Once more, he tried to ignore it, before a big guy spoke up:

"So is he good in bed sir?" He asked, smirking at his captain, immediately earning a deathglare from Neji.

Sasuke let out a laugh now and then smirked as he saw how Neji was looking.

"I am saving him for later." He said, having no trouble answering his crew these kind of questions.

"So there's no chance we get a piece too?" The guy asked with a wink, while the others started laughing. Neji just stared at his hands angrily, trying his hardest to not make fists of his hands and smack the guy right on his face. He send one of the guys a glare though, when he called him a 'pretty thing'. He was not a girl, and not a sex object either. It made him furious they were talking about him like this.

"No chance no, sorry. Unless he misbehaves very badly of course." Sasuke said and smirked back at his crew. "I think he's feeling a little uncomfortable though."

"Do you really care 'bout that?" Another guy asked.

"We are there." The big guy who was peddling now said, as if he wanted the conversation to end.

Sasuke got up now, always the first to put foot on new islands. He dragged Neji along with him and stepped on the sand. "Good job. Now half of you start looking. The other half can set up the camp."

The men nodded at Sasuke and went to do their job. Other boats arrived as well and they started to do their job as well. Neji pulled up his pants a little while he was looking at the island, his instincts kicking in. Every time he came to an island, he would start looking for places where the treasure could possibly be.

"So Neji, any tips of where to look?" Sasuke asked as he pulled Neji with him, further land inwards.

"Not yet." Neji answered, as he looked around, while holding a hand onto his throat.

"Then you'd better start looking, fast." Sasuke said as he himself was taking in the environment.

Neji glared at Sasuke for a second before he let his eyes travel over the landscape.

"I would try the cave at least." He then said.

"Then we're going to the cave. Where is it?" Sasuke asked, giving Neji a firm pull on the leash.

Neji stumbled forward a little but kept his face under control.

"I saw it from the ship, it's probably around ten minutes to the northwest." He answered.

"Fine then keep on walking." Sasuke said and kept pulling Neji along with him.

"...So how did you become captain?" Neji asked, probably the first time he ever showed slight interest in Sasuke.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes now and looked at Neji.

"What's it to you?" He asked, suspecting Neji to be up to something.

"Just showing some interest." Neji said, slightly shrugging.

"Really? Well I became a captain the second I got on a pirate ship." Sasuke said.

"You are different from the other pirates." Neji commented, as he kept on walking with Sasuke. They were passing a nice looking lake now.

"I am not." Sasuke said. "Except for the fact that I'm stronger though."

Neji shrugged slightly.

"You do seem more different." He said. "They are much more cruel and you seem smarter."

"Smarter yes, but I'm not less cruel." Sasuke said. "And I don't know why you suddenly decided to talk to me, but you'd better stop."

"They were stabbing me, hitting me and wanted to rape me for just being on the ship." Neji said, ignoring Sasuke's last comment for now. "Why did you become a pirate?"

"That is none of your business now is it?" Sasuke said, sounding slightly annoyed. His face also changed.

Neji looked at Sasuke's face now, realising he should watch his words now. But he was way too curious.

"Perhaps not, but I'm interested." He said. "I want to know, because you're not as cruel as the rest. You would expect the captain to be the worst, but I'm happy you keep me in your hut and not outside with your crew."

"I am far more cruel then the rest, you just haven't seen shit yet." Sasuke snapped now. "And you'd better stop talking."

Neji gave Sasuke a look now.

"I know the Uchiha name from somewhere." He then said. "You weren't born as a pirate, were you?"

"Wow how smart of you. If I was born as a pirate, I wouldn't exactly have been able to be captain the first time I set foot on a ship ey?" Sasuke said, obviously pointing out he thought Neji was dumb.

"I think your family originally belongs to the marine." Neji said now, frowning slightly.

"Do you now? Ever thought that maybe there are more Uchiha's in the world?" Sasuke snapped. "Now you seriously have to stop talking."

"You wouldn't react like this if it wasn't true." Neji said, shrugging.

Sasuke now pulled on the leash so hard, it made Neji drop to the floor. He pulled his sword and put it right before the bridge of Neji's nose.

"I told you to stop talking. Right now." He said, his face looking as if he would kill Neji on the spot.

Neji was shocked for a couple of seconds as his face almost came into contact with Sasuke's sword.

"Why is it so painful for you?" He then asked, looking at Sasuke. As he saw Sasuke moving the sword he quickly ducked away as good as he could.

Sasuke barely missed Neji, cutting of the ends of Neji's hair and glared at him. He then saw Neji's hand on the ground and dug his sword right through it, knowing exactly how to do it painfully, but not damaging anything serious like nerves or important vessels. But Neji was pinned with his hand in the ground now.

Neji let out a scream as tears jumped into his eyes. Damn, that hurt. That hurt damn much. He whimpered as he staid laying on the ground, panting in pain. As he saw Sasuke coming closer both fear as need jumped up in him as he saw the satisfied and look of lust in the raven's eyes. Lust for him? Lust to see more pain in his eyes? What on earth was going on with this man?

Sasuke smirked at Neji as he kneeled down in front of him and pulled his face up, holding the sword in place.

"See what happens when you don't do as I say Neji? I've got way more in store for you if you keep on doing what you're doing." He said. "Stay out of my business."

Neji stared at the other while shivering slightly.

"...W-why are you doing this?" He asked, trying one last time.

"Why am I hurting you? You just won't shut up. One more word and other body parts will be hurt as well." Sasuke said dangerously and moved the sword slightly, knowing it would hurt Neji a lot.

Neji let out a yelp, pushing his head back, tears rolling over his cheeks. He bit his lip, staying quiet, while breathing in and out heavily. God it hurt so much, it was insane.

Before Neji realised it, Sasuke licked his neck. Neji presented it so wonderfully for him.

"Your screams are beautiful Neji." He whispered into Neji's ear and then licked his neck again, just above the collar.

Neji let out a slightly needy moan, now allowing a blush on his face. His body was screaming for Sasuke to continue, and his mind was screaming at him to plead Sasuke to stop. He knew Sasuke wasn't planning on making it pleasurable in any way. But sadly enough, Sasuke could only read his body language now, and not his mind.

Sasuke pulled back now and licked his lips for a second. He then roughly removed the sword from Neji's hand and licked up the blood that was on it.

"You taste very good Neji." He said. "And you obviously want more now hm. A dirty boy, aren't you? You probably loved my men fingering you as well."

Neji let out a pained groan now, which ended up in a whimper.

"..I d-did not." He bit out, as he held his hand now, trying to not look into Sasuke's eyes. He now found himself staring at Sasuke's lips, that had his own blood on them. He quickly looked away, swallowing once more.

"But you do want more now." Sasuke said smirking. He put his sword away and grabbed Neji's cock right after that. "The blood must be rushing to your organ by now."

Neji let out a slight gasp as he immediately grabbed Sasuke's wrist and tugged it away.

"Please d-don't." He said. He was happy he was still wearing his pants, because the grip was damn painful on his organ.

"Then don't look so needy." Sasuke said and laughed at Neji. He then got up, pulling Neji up with him. "I hope that refreshed your memory of what can happen if you don't do as I say."

Neji bit his lip once more - it was becoming a habit - as he got up and kept on touching his hand that was still bleeding heavily.

"It did." He then said.

"Good. Then let's keep on moving." Sasuke said and pulled Neji along with him again. Neji'd better have learned his lesson.

* * *

At the end of the day, Neji and Sasuke arrived in the big tent that had been made for Sasuke. They had been searching for the treasure the whole day, and Neji had had trouble with keeping his mouth shut, but he had succeed in it. He was wondering though. Sasuke had been furious when he had started talking about his family, and Neji had guessed his family was in the marine of the kingdom that was closest to them right now. He wondered why. He almost started to think Sasuke had had a bad relationship with his family and left to become a pirate. Or even worse, he had done something to his family and had left. You never knew with those pirates. As Neji was washing the wound on his hand and was wrapping it into some bandages he got from Sasuke, he looked at the raven who was sitting at the campfire, rolling his shoulders. It was clear that Sasuke was stressing.

"…Do you miss your family?" He then asked. He had no idea how he could still be so stubborn, but he felt like Sasuke secretly wanted to talk about it. If he just kept on starting to talk about it.. perhaps Sasuke would see that he could talk to him, if he wished.

Sasuke glared at Neji furiously now.

"I told you to shut up about it didn't I? So shut up about it. My family is none of your business." He snapped.

"You look like it bothers you." Neji said. He quickly finished bandaging his hand as he saw Sasuke's muscles move, as if he was about to stand up.

Sasuke kept sitting down though, but looked at Neji with a look that could kill.

"You don't know when to shut up do you?" He hissed. "It has nothing to do with you. Now shut up or your other hand will get it too."

Neji immediately shut up at hearing that, and looked away. At that moment though, the tent was opened and three of Sasuke's men came in, all with smirks on their faces. They put down a big chest that had a lot of sand on it.

"Look what we found sir." The tallest one of them said and ruffled through his beard a little. He opened the chest and revealed gold pieces and several objects like knives,

crowns and jewellery covered with gold. "It's not the treasure we were looking for, but it is something.` Neji frowned slightly as he looked at the chest. He had completely missed that one.

Sasuke looked at the treasure chest and smirked as he saw the insides.

"Good job. Leave it here for now and leave." He said. "You'll get your share for finding it later." Sasuke looked into the chest and saw something that looked like another map in there. Something was written on it.

"Right." The tall pirate said and the trio left the tent, closing it right after. Neji was looking at the chest now. He hoped there wouldn't be that much of information on the map, else he'd be screwed for not finding it.

Sasuke looked at the map now and frowned. 'Not 1 V' was written on it. What the hell did that mean? It was obviously a hint to where the treasure he was looking for was hidden, since it was on the same type of map as his.

"How come you missed this?" Sasuke now snapped at Neji. He grabbed the leash Neji still had on. It was tied to a pole now, but Sasuke could still make Neji fall over.

"..I don't know, I didn't see it." Neji said, catching himself with his good hand. He looked up to Sasuke now. "I swear, if I had seen it I would have said so." Shit. This was not good.

"You should have looked better, that's what you should have done." Sasuke snapped and grabbed Neji by the hair, pulling him closer. "You should be really glad right now I need you alive to figure out what the hell this means." He gave Neji a hard smash into the face, knowing it would bruise Neji up and then pushed the map roughly in Neji's already messed up hand.

Neji's head snapped to the side, but quickly sat back so he wouldn't choke on the collar around his neck. He swallowed but then decided to look at the map after all. He looked at it for some time, turning it to see if the letters could mean something else. He then looked at the form of the islands a little better and traced the form with his fingers. He was silent for some time before looking up to Sasuke.

"We're supposed to search in the other half of the islands." He then said. "Not 1v means that we should not search in the first 'v'. The islands have the form of a 'w'. Splitting it in half, it looks like two 'v's."

Sasuke frowned a little now, looking at the map and looked at the hint. It made perfect sense. The person leaving this map must have probably searched all of the first islands. This really was a break through. He smirked at Neji.

"Very good Neji. Maybe I should reward you." He said.

Neji looked at Sasuke now, knowing that the reward would probably be very close to punishment. Not being really sure on how he should answer to that to please Sasuke, he simply thanked him. He hoped Sasuke wouldn't get too angry.

"So pull off your pants." Sasuke said and smirked broadly at Neji.

Neji gave Sasuke a worried look now. He doubted for some time, before he pulled off his pants, putting them aside. He just hoped whatever Sasuke was planning, wouldn't hurt. He was in enough pain already.

Sasuke got up now and made Neji get up as well. He then immediately grabbed Neji's cock and started stroking it.

"Won't you feel relieved after this is done." He said in a husky voice. He knew Neji hated him touching his cock.

"S-Sasuke no." Neji snapped now, snatching Sasuke's hands away once more.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's face now and made him turn to him.

"No Neji. This time I will finish this. You wouldn't want me to chop the thing off all together now would you?" He said, pushing Neji's hands away and then started stroking his cock again.

Neji bit his lip as he tried his hardest not to enjoy it. But he did. He slowly started to become aroused.

"Hmm so you do enjoy other men touching that cock of yours." Sasuke said grinning and started stroking a little harder. "I can't wait to see you come."

Neji looked away as he blushed. Sasuke obviously knew what he was doing, he was getting a hard on at rapid speed. It didn't even take a minute before his cock was standing up straight and Neji was doing his best to not push Sasuke away. By now, he wanted Sasuke to do something to him, but he had no idea how big the chance was that 'that' would happen now. Sasuke was a sadistic bastard, so Neji had no idea what he would do with him being aroused.

Sasuke moved his head next to Neji's and licked his earlobe.

"You just love me handling your dick don't you. Look at how hard you are already." He said and squeezed into the hard organ a little harder.

Neji groaned now, trying to move away slightly but Sasuke's grip on the chain left him close to Sasuke.

"..P-please.." He whimpered, feeling hints of pleasure going through him like mad. Probably the first pleasant feeling he had felt since the day he had been kidnapped.

"Please what? You wanna come now?" Sasuke asked smirking and licked Neji's neck now, stroking harder and harder by the second.

Neji started breathing faster and quickly grabbed the pole he was chained to, knowing that grabbing Sasuke would probably end up with a blow in his face. He let out an aroused moan when more pleasure was shooting through him.

"You're a moaner aren't you? A horny one at that." Sasuke said and licked his lips. Neji was really doing a good job turning him on as well. But he was not gonna plan on doing anything with that. He started to squeeze en stroke Neji's cock harder and rougher. Neji would come soon.

Neji quickly bit his lip to prevent more sounds from coming out, as he felt himself coming closer at rapid speed. He was so embarrassed. He knew Sasuke wasn't just going to please him and yet here he was, enjoying the other's touch to the maximum. Naked, chained and moaning like a slut, while the other had all of his clothes on. He had never felt so ashamed in his whole life. After a few more hard strokes from Sasuke, he finally had his release, moaning loudly as he did so. He could hear some sniggers from outside: obviously some others were enjoying themselves as well.

"There." Sasuke said as he let go of Neji and licked the sperm off his hand. "My men enjoyed that slutty moaning of yours as well. You might think you don't enjoy this, but you obviously did. I can see it and everyone could hear it." He laughed now. "You're just a little whore."

Neji send Sasuke a glare now, while trying to work away his red face.

"Virgins are no whores." He then spat, but he was damn offended by that comment of Sasuke.

"A virgin too huh? How nice. You sure as hell moan like a whore." Sasuke said laughing, cleaning the rest of Neji's sperm off his hand. "No wonder my men found your ass so nice and tight."

Neji looked away now.

"Just stop it." He then said. Well, all of the excitement he had felt at first was gone now. "Can I dress again?"

"Nope." Sasuke said smirking. "And we say please to me remember? Just like you did when you begged me to jerk you off so you could spill your seed all over my hand. Little whore."

Neji narrowed his eyes and then did the most stupid thing he had done until now. He hit Sasuke across the face with a balled fist and he was sure that now Sasuke hadn't expected that, it would hurt damn much. He at least heard something crack in Sasuke's face and he was sure he was bleeding now.

Sasuke let out a groan now and then glared at Neji. His nose was bleeding and it felt like something was really messed up in there. He had gone through worse, but Neji would get it now. Sasuke stormed to him, grabbed him by the hair, almost pulling it out and then kicked him twice in the stomach. He then pushed Neji to his knees, bend him over, pulled his knife and shoved the handle of it right into Neji's ass.

Neji let out a scream of pain now, for what felt like the hundredth time having tears springing into his eyes. What had been pushed in he didn't know, but it hurt damn much. He gripped his stomach with the hand he wasn't leaning on, while groaning loudly.

"..P-please get it out!" He snapped, while trying to tighten up.

"Hell no Neji. You'll see what happens when you dare to hit me. You filthy bastard." Sasuke snapped. He started thrusting the handle in and out of Neji, so hard he knew Neji's ass would rip and it would hurt like hell.

Neji let out groans of pain as he now tried to relax and just take it, but it was impossible. It hurt so much. Soon it started bleeding and he gasped, trying his hardest to hold the tears in.

"..Please.." He tried one more time.

"Shut up whore." Sasuke snapped and only started making the thrusts with the knife handle harder, deeper and rougher. He was just ramming it in. Neji's begging made him want to punish the bastard even more. Fuck him up even more.

Neji started to sob now, while he kept on pleading Sasuke to take the knife out. This was horrible. He started to become dizzy from the pain. He whimpered as Sasuke paced it up even more and he wondered if Sasuke was ever going to stop.

"..S-Sasuke please, I'll do anything!" He suddenly yelled. He just couldn't take it anymore.

Sasuke gave the knife a few final thrusts and then pushed it in as deep and rough as possible, before taking it out.

"Good. I'll give you another punishment. Go outside and jerk off in front of everyone. They won't touch you, but it'll be fun to hear what everyone'll think of you. They'll see you as the dirty whore you are." Sasuke snapped.

"...N-no please.. inside of here, please don't humiliate me any further." Neji sobbed, as he shook his head.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while, for the first time noticing how pretty his eyes were when they had tears in them. But he quickly shook it off and threw Neji the pants he had been ordered to take off earlier.

"Get dressed. I hope you finally learned to keep that big mouth of yours shut." He said.

"Thank you..." Neji whispered as he quickly stood, despite the pain and his shivering legs, and put on the pants. He then sat down close to the pole again, as far from Sasuke as he could. He was shivering once more, and this time he wasn't able to stop the tears. They kept on coming. For the first time, he felt truly miserable.

* * *

 **So, yeah... Pretty heavy shit. I hope you are still with me, next chapter coming up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there everyone! I'm sorry about the delay, but finally here's an update for the story!**

 **There's some M stuff going on in this chapter once again, plus we get a little closer to who Sasuke really is. Also, yay for Itachi! 3**

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Deidara was sitting in his captain's hut. He had given his crew orders to set sail and now they were on their way. As Deidara was drinking some of his new (stolen) liqueur he suddenly heard his crew yelling.

"The enemy is coming! It's the marine captain!" Deidara heard one of his pirates yell. He immediately got up and moved out of his hut, to see a marine ship coming at them at rapid speed. Deidara frowned but then drew his sword. If they wanted a fight, they could get one.

"Drop the sails and get the canon's ready un!" He yelled and his crew did as they were told. Deidara walked to the back of the ship and saw the marine ship was already just metres away from them. "What do you want!?" Deidara yelled to the men on the enemy ship.

A man with raven hair got into Deidara's view, with piercing black eyes. He looked at Deidara, while his ship stopped.

"We're searching for Uchiha Sasuke!" The guy yelled, which made Kiba's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"He's our old captain Deidara." He told his current captain.

Deidara looked at Kiba and then turned his attention to the raven haired marine guy again.

"He's not here un! Now leave or I'll make my men fire at you!" Deidara yelled back. Was that Uchiha Sasuke guy such a dangerous pirate that the marine was after him?

"I'm not here to fight, he's my brother!" The guy yelled back now. Kiba's head snapped towards Shikamaru.

"Sasuke's brother?" He asked. "He has a brother?"

"And one in the marine as well obviously." Shikamaru said frowning. Now that was odd.

"Well he's not on my ship! Two of my men might know him un!" Deidara yelled back. He wasn't quite sure why he was telling this man about Kiba and Shikamaru, but somehow he wanted to help. Just a little though, I mean, why would a pirate help the frigging marine.

"You know where he is?!" The guy yelled now. He yelled something at his men now, while turning his attention back to him. Kiba frowned slightly.

"Let's get him on the ship Deidara." He then said. "If he's truly Sasuke's brother, he deserves to know where he is."

Deidara hesitated for a while but then turned to his own crew.

"Throw out the anchor!" He yelled and then turned to the guy on the marine ship. "Come aboard and my crew will tell you whatever they know un!" Maybe he could bribe the marine into helping him with something if he helped them out.

The man nodded as he ordered some things to his crew as well, while Deidara's crew made sure the ship didn't move anymore. It didn't take long before a bridge was thrown over the sides of both ships and the guy walked over it, accompanied by two others. They were all dressed in black pants and a red uniform. The two behind the captain of the ship were also wearing a white wig, a huge contrast to the raven hair of the other.

Deidara walked to the bridge as well, his eyes never moving away from the raven haired marine guy. That man was damned hot. Like, really hot. He had the attitude of a person that could care less about anything, yet he seemed like he had a big heart. He seemed quite.. gentle.

"Kiba, Shikamaru, get your asses over here un." Deidara told his new crewmembers. "So who are you?" He asked the man that now set foot on his ship.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi." The man said, making a slight bow with his head, not seeming to care that the persons facing him now were actually pirates and for that, criminals. "I'm the captain of this marine ship and we got a message from our southern troops that the Hyuuga house has been attacked. The youngest son in the house has been kidnapped by a man that their youngest daughter describes as my long gone brother. I gave up searching long ago, but now I know that he is close by I restarted the search. Would you have any idea what he is searching for?"

"Well I don't know un." Deidara said, his eyes moving over this man's, Itachi's, body. Damn.

"He's looking for a treasure." Shikamaru and Kiba now walked up to the marine and their captain, having heard Itachi's story. "I don't think he has found it yet."

Itachi looked at Shikamaru now.

"Do you have any idea what treasure that might be?" He asked, very gently and polite. "Do you know him?"

"We used to be in his crew. He's a captain of a big ship." Shikamaru answered. "He's looking for the pirate treasure. The one pretty much every pirate is after, but no one has found it yet. It's on one of the islands around here."

"The treasure of captain Reyrind?" Itachi asked, frowning. "...That explains why they attacked the Hyuuga family. They have been looking for it for years now. Are you searching for the treasure as well?"

Before Shikamaru could answer, Deidara moved into view again.

"Well that really isn't any of your concern un." He said defensive. "You might be a hottie, but you don't need to know 'everything.'" He crossed his arms now and looked at Itachi.

This made Itachi pull up an eyebrow. He was silent for some time, before answering again:

"If you are searching for the treasure then I'd like to offer you my services in exchange for helping me find back my brother."

"And what will that gain us un?" Deidara asked, still having his arms crossed.

"It means he has more information about the treasure." Shikamaru said, shaking his head. "Deidara is also looking for the treasure, and so is everyone on this ship. We could use the help."

"Hey who's the captain here Shikamaru un!?" Deidara yelled, pointing at his big captain's hat. "That's right, I wear the hat!"

"I have the information the Hyuuga's posessed, plus some information from the marine itself." Itachi said, with a nod. "I mean no harm, I just want to find my brother back."

"I don't trust the marine. I'm sure that when we've served you and brought you to the treasure, you're gonna take it and have it all for yourself un. The marine are a bunch of scumbags." Deidara said.

"And what if only I come with you and the rest of the marine goes back to the land?" Itachi asked. Immediately, the two men that had come along with him started protesting but Itachi send them a slight glare, quickly shutting them up.

"And what makes you think we will trust you then un?" Deidara asked. Shikamaru was now sighing and shaking his head. How did they end up with a captain like this?

"...I feel flattered that you think I could take the whole crew from a pirate's ship on, but sadly enough, I can't." Itachi dryly said.

"... Yeah well... I'm still not sure un." Deidara said. He had to keep up his pirate act. If his crew saw him giving in to a marine guy so easily, they would loose respect.

Itachi was silent for some time, before he tried it another way.

"Look." He then said. "My brother left the house to get more money, at least that's what he said. He became a pirate, but I'm sure he never knew that once he became a pirate, he couldn't come back. I want to get him off of the sea and bring him back home. I have no further intensions of that. I just miss my bother and my parents do as well. I'm not interested in gold or any other treasure. I just need to find him."

Deidara looked at Itachi for a while now and then sighed.

"Fine you can come. But only you. And if we find the treasure it's ours un." Deidara said.

"Wait." Shikamaru told Deidara and then turned to Itachi. "If you have no further intentions then why bring an entire marine crew with you?" He asked.

"It was the other way around kiddo." One of the men behind Itachi said. "We wouldn't let our best captain go sail the sea alone without knowing he will be alright, would we?"

"Kiddo?" Shikamaru asked, but let it rest.

"Well he'll be fine on my ship, now scram un." Deidara said, waving his hands at the other marine men. "I don't want you on my ship any longer."

"So you will help me finding my bother, and I will help you searching the treasure, correct?" Itachi asked, just to be sure.

"Yes un." Deidara said nodding. "'And' I can touch you whenever I want. Don't worry I won't hurt him un." Deidara snapped at the men behind Itachi, who immediately started bickering again when he said the word 'touch'.

Itachi raised both eyebrows at that now.

"You'd better not hurt him." The man who had spoken before, snapped. "If we find out you hurt him then we 'will' send the whole marine after you."

"Guys." Itachi said. "I will be fine. Thank you for coming with me. You can report to my father that I'm on Sasuke's track right now." The men nodded and slightly bowed to Itachi, who bowed back.

"Be safe." The guy said and clasped Itachi's shoulder. The other did the same.

"We'll get your clothes." He said and the two of them walked over the bridge again. A little later, one of them came back with a bag that was filled with some of Itachi's clothes. He handed them to Itachi and after they said goodbye, the man walked back to the marine ship once more.

"Good, now make them go away." Deidara said, about to throw the bridge between the two ships right into the water. He wasn't that fond of the marine.

The man that was now leading the marine ship shouted some orders to the crew and the anchor was pulled up again. The bridge was taken inside of the ship again as well, and as the ship started sailing, the crew was waving to Itachi, who was waving back.

Deidara nodded, glad the marine was leaving and then turned to his crew again.

"Pull up the anchor and set the sails! We're moving again un!" He yelled to his crew and then grabbed Itachi by the arm, pulling him along. "You can sleep in my hut."

"That's fine." Itachi said, as he took his stuff with him. He didn't question why Deidara had wanted him to be touched to be part of the deal though. They walked into Deidara's hut and Itachi put down his stuff, looking around. The hut certainly looked like the captain was sleeping there, it was filled with expensive looking stuff. Plus, there was a huge bed in the room, something that was rarely seen on a ship.

"So what do you think of my room un?" Deidara asked, suddenly standing very close to Itachi.

"It looks good." Itachi said with a nod. "Shall we look at the map?"

"Sure. Shikamaru copied it from your brother's map." Deidara said nodding, pulling the map out of his pocket. He was gonna leave his 'we could look at something else as well' comment for later.

Itachi just nodded once, as they bowed each other over the map. Despite the serious situation, there was a slight smile on Itachi's face. He was going to find his brother back.

* * *

The next evening, Neji was sitting in the open window, staring at the sea. They had left the island immediately after Sasuke had punished him for hitting him, and they had continued their journey. They would sail for a long time now, since they were in the middle of the first 'v' of the islands. It had been a long day for Neji, he felt more scared then ever, and even worse: he didn't feel safe. He had wrapped his towel around him to cover his chest - he was still only wearing the leather pants- and had loosened his hair to cover more of his body up. Of course he could have grabbed some clothes out of the closet, but he didn't even have the courage to do that anymore either. He was tired of getting hurt.

At that moment, the door to the hut was opened and Sasuke walked in. He closed and locked the door and then looked at Neji, smirking.

"Hello 'Neji'." He said, making Neji's name sound a little dangerous but also sexually tinted when he said it. "Had a nice day?"

Neji felt a sting of sickness in his stomach, and a rush of fear.

"..Yeah.." He then replied, just saying what would be the easiest and the most safe. He hated himself for being so out of character, he hated himself being weak. But the hate wasn't as strong as his fear was at the moment. He didn't even have the guts to look at Sasuke now. He just stared at his own legs.

Sasuke looked at Neji, frowning for a second, but then shrugged away how Neji was acting.

"So I thought, since I let you off the hook the other night, you could give me a little treat." Sasuke said. "So why don't you strip for me?" He licked his lips just at the thought of Neji's body moving sensually.

Neji bit his lip slightly as he looked at Sasuke.

"..What do you want me to do?" He asked. as he quickly stood, still afraid that he would do something wrong.

"I want you to strip for me." Sasuke said. "So do it, right now. And please, take your time and make it enjoyable. For me that is." He smirked at Neji.

Neji broke the eyecontact and then walked towards Sasuke, standing in front of him. He didn't do something for some time, before he started to slightly move his hips and let the towel drop to the ground. He didn't understand why Sasuke wanted him to strip now he was just wearing pants, but he just did as Sasuke wished.

Sasuke looked at Neji, for some time enjoying it, but then looked at Neji's face. Something was off. Completely off. Neji was no longer himself. And as Sasuke felt a pang of guilt go through him, he got up and hit Neji right in the face. It made him angry.

Neji frowned slightly now, as he looked at Sasuke with a slight look of fear on his face. What had he done wrong this time? He swallowed, as he pulled down his pants.

Sasuke just hit Neji again, this time even harder.

"Stop it." He snapped, hitting Neji again.

Neji quickly took a step back.

"Stop doing what!?" He asked, slightly panicking. As he saw Sasuke's fist coming again he quickly ducked, so it missed him.

Sasuke just moved his actions into a kick, kicking Neji away hard.

"Just stop it and go back to how you were before! If you want me pissed off it's working!" Sasuke yelled at Neji. He was walking towards Neji again.

Neji dropped onto the ground now and let out a wince.

"..B-but you're always angry with me!" He then yelled. "What do you want me to do?! I obey you and even then I'm wrong?"

"You're my prisoner so I get to tell you what to do! I get to be angry at you when you disobey! And also when you obey, because that's no fun!" Sasuke yelled back. "Now stop yelling!"

Neji looked away now, silent.

"..Sorry.." He then muttered.

Sasuke immediately yanked Neji from the floor again and hit him once more.

"Don't tell me you're sorry!" He yelled.

Neji swallowed as he looked at Sasuke now, slightly trembling. He was afraid of opening his mouth again, so he just looked at Sasuke. He had no idea what to do anymore. Sasuke seemed to get angry about 'everything'.

Sasuke was silent for a while as well and then turned around, walking away from Neji.

"Get dressed." He snapped. "Get dressed and go lay in bed and make sure I don't hear you, or see your or smell you or anything that will make me know you are here."

Neji did was he was told, not even trying to understand what was going on with Sasuke. He quickly put on the leather pants, got in bed and laid down under the covers. He made sure the covers were up so far that Sasuke couldn't see him.

Sasuke sat down at his table and sighed as he laid his head down on it. He just couldn't deal with his stupid hostage tonight. He had been way too busy, right now he needed rest. That was probably just it. He needed rest. Nothing more.

* * *

A few days later, moans and pants were to be heard from Sasuke's hut. Sasuke was laying on his bed and hunched over him was Neji, moving his head up and down. Sasuke had a firm grip on Neji's hair, who was giving him a blowjob. Sasuke didn't even have to force Neji anymore to do it. Neji had just done it. Sasuke could care less now that his manhood was being pleasured by Neji's mouth. He was close. And it didn't take long before Neji sucked on his cock, and Sasuke came inside of his mouth. Sasuke let out a low moan and his hips shot forward, while he pushed Neji's head to him as far as he could. He didn't care he was chocking Neji with it. Sasuke started panting when his orgasm was over, and looked at Neji. Neji swallowed the sperm obediently, trying to breathe with Sasuke's organ deep down his throat. He knew Sasuke liked seeing his cock in Neji's mouth and had already punished him once when he had taken it out too early. Although he had obeyed Sasuke in the last days, he had only gotten more beatings then before. Sasuke rarely tortured him anymore though, a big relief. But thanks to the beatings, his body was all black and blue now. Together with the wounds on his body, his body looked awful. Even his lips were swollen and red because of the blowjobs he had to give the raven. To put it short: Neji felt damn miserable. He was nothing more then a boxing ball and a sex slave right now.

Sasuke looked at Neji, who was still holding his cock in his mouth. He then pulled Neji up by the hair and threw him next to him on the bed. He sat up and hit Neji, but for a change, it wasn't that hard.

"Seriously Neji, if you don't stop this behaviour and get some personality, I will throw you out there again and let my men do to you whatever they want. I want the old Neji back." He snapped.

Neji frowned deeply now as he looked at Sasuke. He was silent for some time, before he suddenly glared.

"I don't get you Sasuke." He then said. "You get angry because I have personality, and when I suppress it, you get angry as well. What do you want?"

"I want you to have personality you ass, what fun is it to torture you if you're just gonna obey?" Sasuke snapped at Neji. He looked at Neji glaring at him, actually enjoying it.

"You're torturing me while telling me to obey." Neji snapped back, as he got up. He put on his pants now. He didn't get Sasuke anymore.

"I want you to obey eventually." Sasuke snapped. "I just don't want you to act like a scared puppy."

"You give me reason enough to act like that." Neji snapped. It was not like his fear was gone now, but he did know now that Sasuke was going to hurt him anyway, no matter if he was silent or misbehaved. He just had to obey on certain points.

"Well it's no fun so I give you reason now to not obey all the time. Or I will leave you on the deck." Sasuke snapped. "And I don't like how you look right now either, so don't you dare to fucking get yourself in trouble so I have to scar you up even more. The whole fun of your body is gone."

"I thought you liked seeing my body scarred up." Neji snapped. "Perhaps you should try my ass, there are no scars there yet." He sarcastically added, while he put the towel around him.

"That would be a waste." Sasuke snapped back. "And I like it being scarred up, but not when it already is."

"Well it became time then that you realised that wounds take time before they heal." Neji said, talking as if he thought Sasuke was stupid.

Sasuke grabbed Neji by the hair now, but this time it was in a different way. A more wild way instead of threatening.

"I am not stupid if that's what you're implying." He snapped and pushed Neji down on the bed.

Neji narrowed his eyes now.

"You are the one who's surprised that my skin doesn't immediately heal." He then said, pushing Sasuke slightly off of him.

Sasuke just pushed him back down though.

"No I don't, I'm telling you you'd better not wound yourself anymore, because there is no fun in hurting you this way." He snapped.

Neji was silent for some time as he stared at Sasuke angrily. Suddenly he made an unexpected move, catching Sasuke of guard by jamming his knee directly into Sasuke's crouch. While Sasuke rolled over in pain, Neji snatched a knife off of Sasuke's table. He pushed Sasuke down to the bed, sat on top and then pushed the knife against Sasuke's throath.

"Do you want to know how 'nice' it is to be hurt?" He snapped, with narrowed eyes. "Do you?! Huh?!" He was so angry. How dare Sasuke do this to him? How dare he scar him up like this, without any good reason?

Sasuke quickly grabbed Neji's hand, making sure he couldn't actually cut his throat. He did regret not having his sword now. This was the first time he was in this type of vulnerable situation on his own ship. And it didn't happen a lot on land either. Sasuke just glared up at Neji before he spoke.

"You wouldn't dare hurting me." He hissed.

"As if you would hurt me more then normally." Neji snapped. He then started pressing. With his free hand he gabbed Sasuke's hand and pushed it down onto the bed. He actually sliced into Sasuke's throath now, drawing blood.

"You'd better not move, or I'll cut your throat for real." He snapped as he saw Sasuke's hand moving again. "Trust me, I'd do it with pleasure."

Sasuke stopped moving now as he looked at Neji, not wanting to give him the pleasure of giving out a groan from the pain.

"Do you really think I have never been hurt before? That I was born with all these scars?" Sasuke snapped. He was waiting for an opening to turn the tables.

Neji narrowed his eyes even more. He then removed the knife and before Sasuke could react, he jammed it right through Sasuke's right hand, the hand he always used to cut Neji open with. He as well was highly aware of every muscle in the human body, so he knew exactly which points he had to hit.

"Isn't it a nice feeling, Sasuke?" He snapped.

Sasuke wanted to let out a scream, but suppressed it and let out a cough. His face was betraying he was hurt though.

".. Stop it Neji." He snapped. He moved to pull on Neji's hair, like he always did to pull him close or away.

Neji quickly reacted by grabbing Sasuke at the throat now and pinching hard.

"Do you want to feel the nicest thing of all?" He snapped, his face red of anger. He immediately flipped Sasuke around, tore down his pants and then used the knife, the same knife Sasuke had tortured him with, and immediately shoved it inside Sasuke's entrance, which looked like it had never been used before. It'd better hurt him damn much. Because Neji knew he was going to suffer tonight for these actions.

Sasuke could no longer suppress his scream now and let it out. He could hardly bring out anything after that, all he could do was try to turn around to push Neji away.

"S-stop it! Fuck.. Neji stop!" He yelled as tears sprang to his eyes. This was not supposed to happen. Especially not this.

Neji glared at Sasuke as he thrusted the thing in as hard and deep as he could, before roughly pulling it out. He then started to make slices in Sasuke's back like mad, scarring him up like Sasuke had done with him. He started hitting him too, making sure Sasuke was bruised. After he was done with it, he just sat on Sasuke's back, panting, while trying to blink the tears away.

Sasuke had been screaming his lungs out and once he felt Neji was done he immediately turned them around and pushed Neji down. He hit him in the face immediately. Tears were streaming down his face now, but he didn't want Neji to see. So he just kept on hitting him, over and over again. He couldn't stop anymore. Neji had to pay. Pay for what he had done to him.

Neji didn't even look at Sasuke as he let himself be hit. It was like he was in some kind of trance. He had been so angry, he had been so willing to take revenge for what Sasuke had done. He had lost his mind for a moment... it made him wonder if the same had happened to Sasuke. Had Sasuke lost his mind because of something like this too? Neji just stared at nothing as he felt dizziness taking over, tears dwelling up in his eyes. If this was going to go on some longer, he would kill himself during the day. He couldn't do this much longer.

Sasuke continued to hit Neji and it didn't take long before he had the brunette unconscious. Sasuke slowly started hitting softer, until he stopped all together and looked at Neji exhausted. It was just now that he realised how horrible Neji looked. So unhealthy, so bruised and broken. Neji had been completely healthy and feisty when Sasuke took him and Sasuke had taken it away. He bit his lip and leaned forward on Neji's shoulder, hitting his chest once again in anger. He felt more guilty then ever for what he had done to Neji now. He had been horrible. He had been messed up even more then he already had before. Sasuke felt more tears streaming down his face as he trembled slightly. He then got off of Neji and started cleaning the blood off. He then sat down on a chair, no matter how much it hurt and didn't go to sleep the entire night. He had no clue what to do anymore. Without being able to suppress his feelings like he had been doing for so long, he felt himself slipping back into the feeling of despair. And it had been so long since he had felt that. Neji might have just broken him more then Sasuke could ever break Neji.

* * *

 **Dun dun duuuuun. The story is gonna shift in a different direction now.**

 **I hope you liked it! :D Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke was still sitting on the same spot he had been sitting all night. But he had turned his chair around to look at Neji. He wanted Neji to wake up, but on the other hand he wanted Neji to stay there forever. So that they wouldn't have to face each other about last night's events. He couldn't face Neji. He wasn't sure what to do or what to say. Afraid he would fall into his old routine again. Sasuke just stared at Neji, waiting for him to do anything. Something. Wake up.

And Neji did, after five more minutes. He let out a groan while his hand moved towards his head, where Sasuke had hit him last night to get him unconscious. Neji frowned slightly for some time, his eyes still closed, as he tried to remember what had happened. It was obvious that he was hurt.

"Neji." Sasuke said, but didn't know what to do. He knew the way he had said Neji's name was different now, then before. And he wasn't sure if he wanted Neji to hear that or not. He wasn't sure what to do with Neji at all.

Neji opened his eyes slightly and his eyes made contact with Sasuke. He looked at him for some seconds, before looking away, rolling over slightly. He laid there for some time, before slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position, groaning as he did so. His head hurt immensely.

Sasuke looked at Neji, waiting for him to talk. Waiting for him to yell at him what a sadistic bastard he was. That he was insane. All the things Sasuke knew he in fact, was for real. And not just a little. Neji had every right to yell at him. To kill him even. Sasuke was just waiting for it to happen.

Neji held his head while staring at his knees.

"...What's wrong?" He asked, referring to Sasuke calling his name.

Sasuke was silent for a very long time, before he finally spoke up.

"... I'm sorry." He said. It was so soft he wondered if Neji had even heard it.

Neji took a sideways glance, to look at Sasuke. Something had definitely changed in Sasuke, he noticed. What had happened? Did him taking revenge have anything to do with it? He 'was' saying sorry... Neji wasn't sure if he could forgive him for it though.

Sasuke got up now and did the only thing he could possibly think of. Sasuke pushed Neji back on the bed, but instead of doing anything to him, he just put him under the covers. He then walked to the basket of fruit he always had on his table and brought it over to Neji.

"I think you should stay in bed. And eat." He said, trying to keep up his facade.

Neji stared at Sasuke now, slightly frowning.

"...What happened to you?" He asked. Why was Sasuke being.. nice? He grabbed an apple while looking at Sasuke.

"..Nothing." Sasuke answered. "I'll let someone make you a proper breakfast later." He quickly looked away as he felt tears come to his eyes. When was the last time he had cried from all of his emotions instead of pain. Pain on the outside.

Neji looked at Sasuke, not knowing what to do. As he saw the tears, his instincts told him to comfort Sasuke, but... after what Sasuke had done to him.…

".. I'm sorry." Sasuke said once again and then quickly walked to the barrel, washing his face again. He noticed his hands were shaking. He noticed he was falling apart. He knew he couldn't fall apart again.

"...Are you ok?" Neji asked, actually starting to become a little worried. It was too stupid for words that he felt this way right now, but it was true. He was worried now he saw the look on Sasuke's face. He really looked like he was suffering.

"Neji stop... please." Sasuke said, or rather, pleaded. "..Don't pretend to care. Don't care. Please."

"It's like I'm listening to my inner voice now." Neji muttered.

"Well don't Neji." Sasuke said. "Just hate me Neji, you know you hate me." He put his head in his hand now, shaking his head. He couldn't be falling apart again.

"Believe me... I do." Neji softly said, as he shook his head. He was so confused. He had no idea what to do now, or what to expect. He knew Sasuke could probably get an anger attack out of nowhere again.

Sasuke sat down on his chair again, dropping his head on the table.

"Good." He said.

Neji was silent for some time, as he started massaging his temples.

"...What happened?" He asked.

Sasuke kept his mouth closed and then just got up again. He wiped his face dry from the water and put his clothes straight. He then looked at Neji.

"Nothing. But things are going to change here." He said.

He had to put on the mask again. He had to make sure Neji knew he was strong. He wouldn't hurt Neij anymore, but he wasn't going to give in to his feelings now. He had been able to suppress them for a long time, and he wouldn't stop now.

"You're upset about something." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke. "..Is it because of yesterday?"

"Neji." Sasuke said in a warning tone, but it was once again different from all the other times he had said it. "Just make sure you get better. You deserved to do what you did. But stop talking."

Neji looked at Sasuke for some time, before looking away.

"Right.." He then said.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Just get better. And don't get out of bed." Sasuke said.

"Alright.." Neji said, surprised because of Sasuke's behaviour. But he wouldn't go in against Sasuke now. Now he could finally rest.

"I need to make sure my men don't sail us over the edge of the world. Your breakfast will be brought to you." Sasuke said, grabbing his sword and putting it where it belonged.

Neji nodded.

"Thank you." He said. To think that Sasuke was actually being nice to him like this now.

"I'll see you tonight." Sasuke said and with that, he left the hut, leaving Neji behind to think.

* * *

That evening, the door to the captain's hut was slammed open and Sasuke walked inside. It was obvious he wasn't in a good mood at all. Sasuke closed the door and sighed deeply as he locked it. His mind had been with Neji all day long, he was the only thing he could think of. He had almost set sail in the wrong direction because of it. Luckily his crew didn't seem to notice, but it was still exhausting. Sasuke let out a groan now and then looked at Neji, who was still in bed. He walked over to him and grabbed an apple out of the basket that was still standing by the side of the bed.

"Are you feeling better?"

Neji looked at Sasuke now, and nodded slightly.

"I do." He softly said. "...Sasuke... I want to say sorry for attacking you. You're clearly very upset by it."

Sasuke looked back at Neji now and frowned. His frown then turned into a glare.

"Why would you say something like that? Jeez Neji." He said annoyed. Neji was sorry? What did that bastard have to be sorry for?

"Well just like I said, you are upset by it." Neji said with a slight shrug, while he sat up against the pillows. Just now Sasuke could see that Neji had taken off the leather pants and had wrapped a clean towel around himself.

"I am not upset about it, would you stop talking about it already?" Sasuke snapped now.

"Stop it or there will be frigging consequences." He knew he couldn't hurt Neji anymore, but he could still threaten right?

Neji rolled his eyes a little now.

"Sure." He then said. He just knew Sasuke was hurt, but obviously, the pirate was too stubborn to admit it. Well whatever. He would find out eventually anyway. "..Can I finally wear some underwear?"

"No." Sasuke snapped back, barely listening to Neji's question as he brutally ate his apple. "You won't get to wear anything anymore."

Neji frowned deeply now.

"Why not?" He then asked. What was that about?

"Because... well that's what you get for thinking I would be upset about anything." Sasuke snapped. "It's punishment."

Neji send Sasuke a glare, as he put the towel a little tighter around him, as if to show Sasuke that he was going to fight him. He wasn't happy with this change. At all.

"You just want to see me naked." He then growled.

"Well maybe I do." Sasuke snapped. "You're not worth the stupid clothes anyway." Why was he being so angry with Neji? It made no sense at all yet all his anger and frustration was let out on Neji once again.

Neji frowned now.

"Stop it Sasuke." He then said. He hoped Sasuke wouldn't go back to who he had been again.

"Stop what, being angry?" Sasuke snapped to Neji. "Maybe you shouldn't be such a worthless piece of shit, maybe then I wouldn't get angry all of the time."

"You were the one who thought it would be funny to take me from my home, remember?" Neji asked. "And yes, stop being angry with me all the time. I'm not doing anything."

"Well then start doing something." Sasuke snapped. "And yes, I was the one taking you from your home for fun, but you're not much fun anymore. The only fucking reason you're still here is because you have information I want. And you're not even giving it to me you ass."

Neji narrowed his eyes and then got out of bed. He walked over towards the table where the map was laying on, grabbed Sasuke's ink and pen and put a stripe through two islands.

"There." He then said. "The rest of the islands my family already searched in were all laying in the first 'v'. Will you let me go now?"

Sasuke looked at Neji confused now and then looked away.

"Sorry. No." He said.

He wasn't gonna let Neji go. There was the part that Neji could tell the marine about him, there was the part that he just didn't want Neji to go.

"...What are you planning, keeping me on this ship forever?" Neji asked, frowning now, a look of hurt on his face.

"I don't know yet. But I'm not going to risk you telling the marine about us." Sasuke answered, trying to keep up his mask. He would not give in to Neji.

Neji looked away. He then walked to the window and sat down, his back to Sasuke.

"I hate you." He then said.

Sasuke was caught of guard by that comment. Even though he had told Neji to hate him, he didn't expect him to actually feel that way. To tell him that. He swallowed but then narrowed his eyes.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"I'm sure you heard me." Neji muttered.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed even more now and he walked to Neji, pulled him away from the window and pinned him against the wall. He didn't care the towel Neji was wearing was coming off. Because right now, he had figured out new ways to put his emotions and frustrations aside. And Neji was gonna help him with it once again. Sasuke licked Neji's neck now, while his hands slowly roamed over the naked body that he had pressed against the wall.

Neji glared at Sasuke while a blush slowly came on his face. Was Sasuke planning what he 'thought' Sasuke was planning? Sure, Neji still longed for Sasuke, he still longed to feel a warm body against his, and he wanted to have comfort. Knowing Sasuke, the comfort would be difficult to find. But he just had to see what would happen right now.

"Sasuke." He said, on a warning tone.

"Shut up Neji." Sasuke ordered and his head started going down, licking over Neji's upper body, while his hand pinned Neji's hips and slowly massaged them.

Neji bit his lip as he looked at what Sasuke was doing. Would he end like this? A sex slave for Sasuke? Sasuke didn't need information from him anymore, so he basically had no tools to manipulate Sasuke with anymore. Should he allow this? Should he push Sasuke away?

Sasuke now pulled Neji off the wall and pushed him to and onto the bed. He then sat down on top of Neji looking down at him.

"Be glad I'm not just dumping you. I could now that you have given me the information dumbass." He gave Neji a sly smirk, but it was different from the ones Neji had received before. Sasuke then moved in to lick Neji's neck again.

Neji frowned slightly as he thought about Sasuke's words. It was true, other pirates would have tortured and raped him until he simply died. He 'was' better off with Sasuke then with other pirates, but he already knew that for some time. Better a sex slave then a corpse. But still it wasn't Neji's idea of a nice life. At all. He tried to relax as he was laying on the bed.

"..For some kind of reason I know you would never do that." He then said.

Sasuke immediately shot up again and looked at Neji awkwardly.

"What do you mean you know I would never do that?" He asked. "Do you still think I'm less 'cruel' then the other pirates? Because you're wrong about that, I am cruel. I just don't feel like wasting your body, that's all." He said, slightly annoyed and then dove right back into Neji's neck, then lowered his licking to Neji's nipple.

Neji let out a slight groan.

"..I do think so." He then said, trying to not look at Sasuke. For some kind of reason, Sasuke laying on top of him was strangely arousing. He even kind of.. liked the fact that Sasuke still had all of his clothes on.

"Well stop thinking that." Sasuke said as his hands moved over Neji's hips and his tongue continued toying with Neji's nipple, before proceeding to the other one. Neji's body was just far too enticing to not touch it at all anymore.

Neji shivered slightly, moving one of his legs a little as Sasuke touched his hips.

"If I would be in the hands of an other captain I would be dead now." He then said.

"Yes you probably would." Sasuke answered, noticing Neji's movements. He let himself slip in between Neji's legs and pulled them up slightly, started to massage Neji's thighs.

Neji bit his lip hard as he tried his hardest to not let any of those actions affect him. He looked away as he felt rushes of comfort going through him. He was surprised to feel it, but for some kind of reason Sasuke's touches were both scary to him as comforting. He calmed down from it.

"It would be a good idea to just enjoy this you know." Sasuke said, noticing Neji was holding back.

"The last time that I showed appreciation you called me a whore." Neji snapped to Sasuke now, giving him a glare.

Sasuke pushed himself up now and looked at Neji again.

"Well I was angry with you." He said. "You're not a whore, happy now?"

"I knew that myself already, thank you." Neji commented.

"Well you obviously don't like me saying it." Sasuke said back and then turned Neji around, so he was laying on his stomach and sat down on top of Neji again. He let his hands roam over Neji's back now.

"I don't." Neji said, while grabbing the sheets tightly and tensing up. He somewhere was waiting for the knife to be shoved in again.

Sasuke didn't do anything like that though. He just leaned in and licked Neji's neck slightly again, while his hands massaged Neji softly.

"...What are you doing?" Neji asked now, highly confused.

".. I don't know." Sasuke answered as he just kept massaging Neji. "But it would be wise to enjoy it now, because I won't do it again."

Neji placed his head onto the pillow that was laying close to him, and tried to relax his muscles. He kept on wondering what Sasuke wanted from him now, but he would just have to see.

Sasuke just sat up now, watching as his hands seemed to move and massage Neji's body on their own. He wasn't supposed to try and make Neji feel good, yet here he was. His hands moved up and down over Neji's back and he felt like a lousy pirate for doing this. He would just have to smash something up once this was done.

Sasuke suddenly kneaded a knot that had been in Neji's back for a week already and Neji let out a hard groan. Damn that felt good. That felt 'really' good.

Sasuke listened to Neji's groan as he started working harder on Neji's body. He was busy with it for minutes, but then stopped, got off Neji's body and pulled his clothes, that had been messed up slightly, in position again.

"Get up, you need to get dressed." He said.

Neji frowned slightly, as he turned his head.

"...Can you please continue?" He then asked. He just felt so comfortable. He wanted Sasuke to keep on touching him. He loved this other side of Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke said and walked to the closet, pulling out some pants, a shirt and some underwear and gave them to Neji.

"Maybe some other time." He said as he saw the disappointment on Neji's face.

Neji looked at the clothes, before looking at Sasuke again. He turned around and got up then.

"I thought I couldn't wear clothes anymore?" He asked. Sasuke was just plain confusing right now. What on earth did the guy want?

"Well I changed my mind, now put them on before I change it again." Sasuke said annoyed. Neji just had to continue asking all those stupid questions.

Neji once more rolled his eyes before putting on the underwear, noticing that this was the first time ever that he had gotten underwear. So just after Sasuke told him he couldn't wear 'any' clothes anymore, he got more then Sasuke had ever given him? Sasuke was one hell of a strange guy.

"And don't roll your eyes at me." Sasuke warned. "I told you I would poke 'em out if you did."

"Sure Sasuke." Neji said, as he put on the shirt. He then got off of the bed and leaned down, putting on the pants. He took his hairtie from next to the bed and bound his hair in a high ponytail. It felt really good to finally wear some decent clothes again.

Sasuke then rummaged a little in one of his smaller closets and then walked to Neji, a knife in hand. But instead of using it on Neji, he just handed it to him.

"Keep that close, because I can't be here to protect you if we get into trouble. So learn to fend for yourself." He ordered.

Neji was deeply frowning by now. What the hell?

"...Are you sure you are ok?" He asked, looking at Sasuke. What idiot would give a prisoner a knife? Did Sasuke even realise that he could easily sneak out with this and loosen the boat and flee? Kill Sasuke in his sleep?

"I suggest you use it wisely. Try and kill me and you're done for, I sleep with one eye open. And you can't escape with the boat, since I put my crew on watch duty." Sasuke said. "Also, try to harm me when I accidentally don't sleep with one eye open and you'll be killed in return. And not just that. So." Sasuke answered, ignoring the stupid 'are you sure you're ok' question Neji dumped on him. He wasn't ok, but he sure as hell wasn't going to tell Neji that.

"...Understood." Neji said. Damn. Not so stupid after all.

"Good. Then stop looking like a fucking idiot who just lost his brains and come sit here. Dinner will be served soon." Sasuke said and sat down at the table himself with a slight grin.

Neji looked offended now as he walked towards the table.

"I'm not looking stupid." He then said. "I'm just surprised by you." He then sat down next to Sasuke, instead of on Sasuke's lap, like he was supposed to do.

"You did look pretty stupid just now." Sasuke said grinning. "You should have seen your face. Idiot." He laughed slightly now, and even his laugh was different then what it had been before.

Neji looked at Sasuke now, an eyebrow pulled up.

"You must have been the funniest guy in your family." He then said. "I have to say, I like your laugh." It was a sound that he had missed the last month. This was actually the first time he heard someone on this ship laughing. And not in a mean way.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed for a second though, before he took in a deep breath and pushed away the urge to hurt Neji again.

"Let's not talk about my family." He calmly said. "And I barely ever laugh, so don't get used to it."

Neji shrugged as he looked away and just looked at the room. Like so often, he wondered if it would be better to just not say anything anymore.

"Why was your family searching for that treasure?" Sasuke suddenly asked, a sudden despise of silence.

"We were working for the state." Neji said. "They have been searching for the treasure for years."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, not remembering the state was hunting for that treasure before.

"Because the state could use the money." Neji said. "It has been a secret project for years."

"I remember being pissed when I found out. But the state is pretty lousy at keeping secrets, so that made up for it." Sasuke said.

"Why were you pissed then?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.

"Because that would mean not only all pirates were after it, but the state too." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. "You know, more people getting in my way and such." He was looking at Neji as if he was stupid, again.

"I thought you were talking about the time you were still living in the state." Neji snapped now.

"Who said I lived in the state at that time?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow. "I left when I was young. Before the stupid marine went after my treasure."

Neji pulled up an eyebrow as well now.

"My family has been searching for the treasure long before you were even born Sasuke." He then said.

"Well the marine wasn't looking for the treasure back then." Sasuke said. "And I found out about the Hyuuga's secret mission the second I became a pirate. So the state might think they did a good job at hiding things, but all pirates know about their 'secrets'."

"Do you have spies within the city then?" Neji asked.

"When we enter a city, we always send people to figure stuff out." Sasuke answered. "A lot of my men already knew though, so I didn't need to do a lot of figuring out."

"Then I don't get it at all why you took me instead of all the maps that the Hyuuga family had drawn with the islands where the treasure isn't hidden." Neji said.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while and then narrowed his eyes.

"There were maps?" He asked, slightly angry now.

"Of course, would be handy if you cross the sea in search for something." Neji said, shrugging. "We have a good memory, but not that good."

"And you tell me that now?" Sasuke asked snappy. "What was on there? What other islands have you been to except for the two you crossed off? Well?"

"Almost all the ones on the first 'v'." Neji said, shrugging. "Why would I have told you that before? You're still not my friend."

"I never said that. And stop shrugging you ignorant brat." Sasuke snapped now. "You should have told me."

Neji gave Sasuke a look now.

"I'd rather not betray my family." He then said. "I'm sure the documents are burned now anyway."

"Yes and good thing for you you remembered what was on them." Sasuke snapped. "Otherwise I would've thrown you off the ship anyway." What a horrible liar he was.

"Sure." Neji said. "How old are you?"

"I'm 22. And you?" Sasuke asked, trying to calm down again.

"I'm twenty three." Neji answered.

Sasuke frowned slightly now.

"You're lying. You're not older then me." He said.

"Why would I lie about my age?" Neji asked, pulling up an eyebrow. "Face it Sasuke, I could better call 'you' brat instead of the other way around."

"Don't say that." Sasuke hissed. "How could you possibly be older then me? You're still lying."

"Well it happens like this: I got born and a year later you got born." Neji said. "Simple as that."

Sasuke couldn't help but snort now.

"Yeah that's probably what happened hm." He said.

"I guess so, I don't see an other possibility." Neji said. "I hope you have the answer to your question now, genius. Yes, I'm twenty three. I just turned twenty three this July."

"... What day?" Sasuke asked, frowning. "'Cause my birthday's July the twenty-third."

"That's funny, I'm even more then a year older then you." Neji said, just to annoy the other. "My birthday is July the 3th. So I'm a year and twenty days older, isn't that shocking?" He was obviously being sarcastic now. Why did age matter this much to Sasuke?

"Very funny, can't stop laughing." Sasuke said, an annoyed look on his face. "I'm still older then you, in mind."

"That's probably why you didn't get a thing of the clue 'Not 1V' huh." Neji said. "You're amazing Sasuke."

Sasuke just stared at Neji blankly now and was relieved to hear a knock on the door. He got up and unlocked it.

"Come in." He said, not bothering to open the door himself as he sat back down at his table.

Two pirates walked in, both carrying bowls of steaming food with them. They placed it on the table, together with a plate and some cutlery.

"Here you go sir." One of the pirates said.

"Thank you. Now go." Sasuke said. As the two pirates left, Sasuke immediately dug in. He was damn hungry.

Neji watched the pirates go and then watched Sasuke eating. He had become used to barely eating something by now, his ribs were sticking out. He had to admit he 'was' hungry, but he had to wait for the leftovers.

Sasuke looked at Neji and frowned slightly.

"Well what are you waiting for idiot." He said. "Eat."

Neji pulled up an eyebrow now.

"I'm not getting the leftovers anymore?" He asked. If he was supposed to eat, where was his plate then? "Don't tell me I have to sit on your lap again."

"Well if you wanna eat, then you have to." Sasuke answered. "I'll ask for another plate next time. Just come sit here and eat already."

Neji looked at Sasuke for some time, before sighing deeply and crawling onto Sasuke's lap.

"You'd better not drop it onto me." He then warned.

"Shut up and eat Neji, seriously." Sasuke said, eating like a real pirate. Sloppy and way too fast.

Neji rolled his eyes slightly as he took a fork and pricked some of the meat onto it and ate it. He frowned as he saw how Sasuke was eating, but he decided to let it rest. He was happy enough that he could finally eat a nice meal again.

Once both of the two men were done eating, Sasuke put Neji off his lap, then threw him on the bed again. He smirked slightly at Neji.

"Now that we're done eating, I could use some desert." He said.

Neji snorted as he looked at Sasuke, sitting up slightly.

"What do you want?" He then asked.

Sasuke put his pants and underpants down now and looked at Neji.

"A blowjob would be nice." He said. Pirates had absolutely no shame.

Neji looked at Sasuke for some time while scowling, before he sat up and got off of the bed, sitting down on his knees. He had done this more often by now, so he knew how to please Sasuke. He took a hold of Sasuke's length, seeing that it was already becoming hard, and started stroking. He had never done this with his clothes on though.

Sasuke let out a groan as his hands traced through Neji's hair. He always touched Neji's hair. It was so... so inviting. To pull on it but also just to touch it. Sasuke then focussed on the touches Neji was giving to his organ. Neji was getting better at it every time.

It didn't take long before Neji got the organ fully hard and then started licking at the tip, while he kept stroking. He knew Sasuke loved it when he used his tongue.

Sasuke let out a low moan as Neji licked him there.

"Y-you're getting better Neji." He said, trying to keep his voice under control.

"Thanks." Neji said before taking the whole length in, making sure that he sucked hard enough for Sasuke to shudder in pleasure. He slowly started to move his head up and down, his lips pressed tightly around Sasuke's cock while his hand kept on pleasing the organ as well.

Sasuke moaned louder now, giving in slightly to the pleasure. He never gave in, he just always let himself go just enough to come. But this time he felt like giving in more. He pushed his head back as Neji moved in a particular way that made him moan even louder.

Neji studied Sasuke's movements closely, seeing how much his actions affected the raven this time. Seeing if he could do more, he pressed tightly with his lips and sucked once, before releasing the organ and licking over it again.

Sasuke let out a pant now and leaned onto Neji more. He didn't know what Neji was doing, but it was good. Really really good. Hell he never had such a blowjob before. Or maybe it was just because of the fact he was letting himself go.

Neji moved forwards again and this time he deepthroated Sasuke, knowing that a lot of men liked that. He would probably love it himself too, he could just imagine the feeling, so he went for it. He started moving his head faster as well. He would let Sasuke come.

Sasuke was frowning while moaning and panting at what Neji did to him. That deepthroating was really good. Sasuke slightly felt his knees buckle under all the pleasure. He was already so close. Normally it would take minutes for him to get to this stage. Just a little more…

Neji started moving even faster while his fingers slightly pressed down into Sasuke's organ, stimulating it as good as he could. He could just feel Sasuke getting closer.

As Neji moved back and forth some more, it took just a few seconds for Sasuke to come with a moan louder then he had ever given. He frowned at hearing himself give out such a sound. It sounded stupid.

Neji could feel his own cock twitch at the sound, while he swallowed Sasuke's sperm. Once Sasuke's release was over, which felt like a great one, he let the organ soften in his mouth. He then let it go, licking it off, and stood again.

Sasuke was unable to say anything for a while, before quickly pulling his pants up again and then looked at Neji.

"... Well... you got better." He said and then turned to sit on his bed. That frigging orgasm really took a lot out of him.

"...I see that." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"Can you now?" Sasuke asked. "Don't get so cocky. Literally." He grinned at Neji.

Neji shot Sasuke a look now.

"Very funny." He then said. "Satisfied now?"

"Very." Sasuke answered. He laid down now on his back. "Lay down." He ordered Neji.

Neji looked at Sasuke for some time, before he laid down onto his bed.

"So what island are we going to now?" He asked.

"The first one of the second V." Sasuke said. "You haven't been there before, so it should have potential."

"Could be yes." Neji said with a nod. "But all I know about it is that the area around it is very dangerous. A lot of rocks, and sharp ones too."

"Thanks for the warning." Sasuke said. "Now we're going to sleep, because I'm damn tired." He sat up and pulled off his clothes now.

"Well I don't want to sleep, we just ate." Neji said, sitting up as well.

"Well you can stay awake, but you have to lay in bed with me." Sasuke said, moving to his side of the bed and getting under the sheets. "And you need to turn off the lights."

"..Did you ever find something else, some other clue you couldn't solve on one of the other islands?" Neji asked now.

Sasuke groaned now, but let it rest for once that Neji just ignored him.

"Not that I can remember." Sasuke said. "I do know the marine has more information about the treasure. Things not even your family knew off."

"Why would the marine have information that we don't, while we work for them?" Neji asked, frowning. "And how do 'you' know that?"

"It goes from ear to ear when you're on the seas Neji." Sasuke answered. "And they have information you don't know off, because those bastards just want the treasure for themselves."

"The Hyuuga family wasn't ever going to get any part anyway." Neji said. "Perhaps some, but not even a half percent."

"Well anyway, I know they have more information then just what you gave to them." Sasuke said. "They have gone to islands as well and they might have gotten more clues."

Neji shook his head now, frowning.

"I can't believe this." He then said. "Couldn't it just be a rumour with the goal to set the Hyuuga family up against the marine?"

"No I'm pretty sure it's true." Sasuke said. "If the pirates wanted that, they would have told it to your faces. We don't have secrets, accept for the clues we have to treasures and stuff."

"No one believes a pirate, but we do believe rumours and things that are 'not' said into our face." Neji said, as he shook his head. "I just can't believe it."

"Well tough luck kid, it's the truth. Go ask the marine when we run into them." Sasuke said. "Now I'm going to sleep, so goodnight."

Neji sighed and then got out of bed. He walked towards the candles and blew them out.

"Goodnight." He said, sitting down on his favourite spot next to the window, to look outside at the stars.

Sasuke curled up into his sheets now and then went to sleep. For the first time though, he didn't feel that guilty. He hadn't done anything bad to Neji. And he hoped he could keep it up.

* * *

 **A/N: Long chapter, I know! Mostly conversational but as you can see, the beginning of their bond is starting to show. I will update soon!**


End file.
